The revenge game
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It's been 3 years since the bladebreakers have seen each other but their back for a little reunion. Not even a day in the vacation goes wrong when Ray and Max go missing. All that's left is a note from... Yaoi KR TM Complete
1. Road Trip

Here it is! Fiction number 2!  
  
I'm really glad to be doing another K/R and I hope you all like it as much as Delirious Love.  
  
A bit of Ray torture in later chapters and bad language. Once again I focus mostly on Kai. What is it with me? Kai's like the hardest character to describe without too much OC'ness yet he's back with the lead role for most of the chapters.  
  
And this time around I'm trying something new. A new couple! Introducing for you all: T/M! I think we all know who they are! *points to Tyson and Max who are smiling*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...actually if you think about it...I don't even own that...  
  
Song : Headstrong  
  
By: Trapt  
  
The revenge game- Chapter 1- Road trip!  
  
A harsh yet cool wind rustled threw the branches as the red blur of a vehicle zoomed by tree after tree. The driver of the speeding car was none other then Kai Hiwatari. Former captain of the well known and all around the world famous team known as the Bladebreakers.  
  
It had been 3 years since he'd played the game professionally which made him an adult now aged 19. His destination, a well deserved vacation and reunion for he and his team. Vacation meaning his job consumed all of his time. Owning the famous company named after his team wasn't all fun and games. His job was to find and train younger bladers to compete in world wide tournaments. Teach team all they need to know and how to have fun and not take it too seriously like he once did.  
  
Looking at his passenger as the winds of topless car swooped away the young adult's ponytail he smiled and received the same warm gesture.  
  
''Too windy for ya hun?'' He asked.  
  
''Well don't you find the winds of 120pmh a little much?'' Came the reply from the raven-haired one.  
  
''This better?'' He smirked, lifting a bit of pressure of the gas pedal slowing the car down to a still fast 100mph.  
  
The sarcastic comment received him a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
''Say Ray, how about you put some music on?''  
  
''Fine. Whatcha wanna hear?''  
  
''Anything but rap.''  
  
Ray rolled his amber orbs and popped open the glove compartment in front of him to search for suitable music that would please them both.  
  
His passenger, Ray was alot more then a companion for the trip. Ray held a special part of Kai's heart and his work. In the work place, Ray was an employee that did alot of training with the kids whenever he could, helping them feel comfortable with the blade and launcher. Though they always seemed to be working and never around it didn't bother Ray that much. What they had was too strong to let work interfer.  
  
But that wasn't his only passion. The Chinese boy had a soft spot for cooking. He owned his own restaurant in Japan and did all the cooking necessary for the customers.  
  
At home they shared a bond with each other like no other. A couple for just under 3 years they meant the world to the other. They didn't care what people thought of them. All comments went ignored as the love and passion they shared could never tear.  
  
''What about Trapt?'' Ray pulled out a CD case and popped out the cd.  
  
''Nice choice.''  
  
The cd was pushed in and Ray flicked it straight to his song. The loud drumming and guitar were the first things for them to hear before the lyrics began.  
  
'Back off I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
  
Back off I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
and This is not where you belong.'  
  
As Kai focused on the empty road, Ray looked around at the always the same scenary. At first the the thick jade beautiful forests were breath taking but they had been driving on the empty road for over and hour and nothing had changed. It was just tree after tree and so on so forth.  
  
''Do you know where we're going Kai?'' Ray starred out at the now dull view.  
  
''We have to turn left at the first exit. It says it on the map where the cd's are.'' Kai informed, nodding his head to the loud blarring music.  
  
''How long till we get there?'' Ray turned to Kai and sighed rather loudly.  
  
''Bored are we hun?''  
  
''Utterly.''  
  
''We shoul be there soon don't fret.'' Kai smiled and trailed his fingers along Ray's cheek.  
  
Leaning into his love's palm Ray sighd again as the song finished.  
  
He found road trips long and boring. He normally would sleep but he had already done that for the first 2 hours of their journey leaving Kai all alone to drive.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
''I'm bored.''  
  
''Hey look Ray, a sign of life.'' Kai heard another motor and looked into his mirror. ''Who in the hell would be this far out?''  
  
A light sky blue sport car came speeding up to right beside the dark red one. Inside yet another top less fancy sports car sat two girls with overly poppy genre music blasting from the stereo. A blonde and a brunette occupied the brand new looking sports mobile.  
  
Nodding her head to some sort of pop crap, the brunette sitting in the passengers seat turned her head to the other vehicle.  
  
''Wow.'' She breathed, amazed by the driver before her eyes.  
  
Her blue orbs could help but go over his strong looking features. Grey like bangs swooping over his pale face with no more markings to make him look untouchable. The girl bit her lower lip and raised a brow.  
  
''Gorgeous.''  
  
Kai could help but side glance at the girl obviously entranced by his looks.  
  
'Stupid girl.' He thought as he rolled his eyes.  
  
All girls to him seemed shallow and only fell at his feet because of his features and would never try and figure him out like Ray had done.  
  
''I have another fan to add to my list.'' Kai nodded a bit in the cars direction while his eyes remained on the road.  
  
Ray crossed his arms and sunk into the seat. He didn't like watching girls awe over his mate.  
  
''So she's like number 1 million on that list of yours?''  
  
''But your number one.''  
  
''Charla look at him.'' The brunette twirled a lock around her finger innocently. ''He's even got a friend for you.''  
  
''Who says you get first dibs on men Tara?''  
  
''Your driving.''  
  
Kai could barely make out what they were saying but still payed no attention to the bickering females.  
  
''Hey hottie!'' Tara called out turning down the music on the stereo. ''Where ya going?'' She licked her lips seductively and Kai cringed.  
  
''What a whore.'' He mumbled under his breath and Ray laughed, catching the comment.  
  
''Don't know and you?'' He conversed though he didn't feel much like it.  
  
''Where ever your going hot stuff.'' She winked and Kai felt the urge to hurl.  
  
With over confidence dripping from every word she spoke, Ray sighed and decided to try and catch some more z's. Dream world was much more interesting then the street walker and her ditzy looking friend.  
  
''How about you pull over and we get aquainted in the back seat.''  
  
The slate-haired man almost fell over laughing. 'If you only knew.'  
  
Like as if Ray could read his mind a wicked idea ran threw his own. She was about to find out alright. Pure evilness cause the corners of Ray's mouth to curl up into a smile to match his thoughts.  
  
''Sorry Girly!.'' Ray leaned forward turning his head in a sympathetic way. ''But the hotties taken.''  
  
The blonde named Charla leaned forward as well taking her eyes off the road to check out Ray. She had to admit they both were extremely good looking.  
  
''Ok I want the friend then.'' Charla whispered to her friend.  
  
''By who may I ask?'' Tara wasn't taking too well to the thought of rejection.  
  
''Hm...let me think.'' Ray's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
'Oh on!' Kai rolled his eyes at Ray's jealousy.  
  
''By me!'' The raven-haired man leaned into Kai pulling him into a passionate and fierce kiss.  
  
Kai currently occupied remained steady so as not to swerve the car and 'accidentally' hit their 'new friends' car.  
  
As Ray pulled away, the devious smile still plastered to his swollen lips almost fell over in laughter at the look of shock, disbelief and disgust they were receiving from the girls. Either female couldn't believe what they had saw. Also amazed that he was keeping the car perfectly straight. Practise makes perfect.With their jaw's still open they watched as Kai added the finishing touch to the situation.  
  
''I'm spoken for.'' He shrugged his shoulders, looking as innocent as he possibly could.  
  
And with that said he pressed his foot on the gas and their car sped away leaving the girls in a mist of thin grey dust.  
  
''You are so bad.'' Kai looked over at Ray who was smiling triumphantly.  
  
''But you love it and you know it.'' Ray leaned back over and pecked his milky colored cheek.  
  
''Guilty as charged.''  
  
Just as everything returned peaceful a speeding car caught up with them but not for long. Long enough though for Ray too add his two cents though.  
  
''You girls still wanna get 'aquainted'?'' Ray hollered as the blue car sped just by their side.  
  
The brown-haired passenger flipped him off with the middle finger and signaled to her friend to keep speeding up. This time around Kai and Ray were left in the dust by the enraged females.  
  
''Bitch.'' The Chinese man muttered under his breath, waving his lady friends off with a gesture of his own.  
  
''What did you expect?''  
  
''Well it's not like you were going to say 'Sorry I'm gay!' back there.''  
  
''No I would of said it in better terms then that. Let's not fight kitten.'' Kai tried to put on puppy dog eyes for Ray but failed miserably. Sucking up wasn't his strong point.  
  
''Alright.'' Ray smile at Kai.  
  
''Love you.''  
  
''Love you too Kai.''  
  
The slate-haired man leaned towards Ray and pressed his lips against his love's. As he slightly pulled back for much needed air after the kiss lingered Ray laughed.  
  
''Your going to get us killed you know.''  
  
Kai shrugged his shoulders again not moving away from the beautiful face in front of him.  
  
''I'm a good driver.'' Kai faked a swerve to the left only causing Ray to smile even more.  
  
''I know.'' Ray pecked Kai's smooth and tender lips. ''Now, I think Max and Tyson want to see us alive.''  
  
Kai nodded, winking and turned his attention back to the road.  
  
''Look.'' He pointed up ahead. ''I can see our friends.''  
  
''Burn em!''  
  
His foot pressed down on the gas pedal and the car excelerated to over 150mph going WAY over the speed limit allowed on the highway and passing the girls who wouldn't even look in his their direction.  
  
''Look I think we turn off there.''  
  
''Yup that's it.'' Kai dropped his speed to a low 90mph compared to his previous speed and made the turn into the dark forest.  
  
''Shit this is creepy.'' Ray rubbed his bare arms and looked all around himself.  
  
The tall trees bent just over the path colliding with the one across the way making it seem like a dark path. The thick branches and leaves made it too dark for comfort. With little sunlight piercing threw the surroundings Kai dropped his speed once again.  
  
''I know what you mean.'' The slightly elder followed the long path.  
  
~Another 20minutes later~  
  
Just ahead they could see a light at the end of the overly creepy forest.  
  
Sighing as the dim sunlight from it's setting form hit his eyes Ray jumped up in his seat over joyed.  
  
''And we have arrived.'' Kai announced the obvious.  
  
''Sure your not a natural blonde?''  
  
''Haha. Very funny cat-boy!'' Kai rolled his crimson orbs as he pulled the car up into the driveway.  
  
''Hey-'' Ray started but didn't finish.  
  
The house was alot larger then imagined, leaving them speachless. Even from far the gigantic chalet looked rather small.  
  
''This is as big as our house.''  
  
Kai nodded yes and turned off the engine, pulling the key out of the ignition. And their house was huge!  
  
''Damn.'' Ray slipped out of the car and walked up to the house.  
  
As he suspected under the welcome rug was the small key to let them inside.  
  
''I guess we got here first.'' Ray grabbed Kai's hand as he joined him in the doorway.  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
They pushed the door open and entered the obscure house. The raven-haired man searched the entrance hall for a light switch along the wall. After little searching just beside the entrance he found a switch and clicked it on. Suprisingly, every light from what they could see turned itself on.  
  
''I guess that light controls all of them.'' Kai began to remove his shoes and stepped inside onto the wooden floors.  
  
Everything in the house looked old and like an antique but that's what gave the place it's charm and beauty.  
  
''Max picked this place out.'' Ray pointed out searching the place out a bit.  
  
Max had matured alot and lost most of his kid like qualities except some outburst of happiness. Unlike Tyson who would always remain a small child at heart.  
  
''Of course. If Tyson chose we'd be at some arcade eating pizza.''  
  
Ray let out a laugh and flopped down onto the black couch in the living room. All the furniture was black but everything else in the room helped with the colors. Everything from dark red lamps to a forest green accented portrait of abstract gave the room it's brilliance. A fireplace was the final touch to the complet the room.  
  
''I really like this place.'' Ray told Kai as the elder seated himself beside his love.  
  
''It's well done.''  
  
''Un hun.''  
  
After a long enough seating, the slate-haired man got up and decided to further explore. Next on the self guided tour was the overly large kitchen. A pale glossy blue and snow white decorated the walls. It was nor too masculine or feminin. Perfectly down the line of acceptance for both sexes. All the counter tops were blue along with all the doors. Blue consumed most of the decorations hanging off the walls like a clock and collectors plates.  
  
Next up was the hall that lead to the stairs to go downstairs and a room with a washer and dryer. Right before the hall there were more stairs, obviously leading upstairs. There was no point in going up there till it was time to hit the sack.  
  
''It's big but there's not much to it.'' Kai said as he returned into the living room. ''The kitchen and here consume the hole bottom floor with a small hall that leads to downstairs.''  
  
''So what! I still love it!''  
  
As Kai took a seat back into ebony sofa they heard a motor pulling up and coming to a stop.  
  
''Their here!''  
  
That's it for now...what do you think?!? Honestly! I found the hole describing Kai at the begining a bit weird for me...But I wanted to let you all know what I have him doing in this fic. And it would have been lame to have just said it under Author's notes. I also want to appologize for the mistakes I may have made..I'm working with a cheap wordpad here...I don't have spellcheck.  
  
Kai: I'm rich why am I working?  
  
Hmmmm... don't know...torture I guess...  
  
Just tell me what you all think...Short? Just fine? Well described? Tell me! I know you guys are going to want me to go on right? Please! I know the best is yet to come! Well duuhhhh! I thought this hole thing up! *smacks herself* Ouchies! 


	2. Old friends

Ugh, first day of school. I bet you can all tell which day it is?  
  
Well...a fan from Delirious Love thought that this would be it's sequel. And I thought long and hard and I decided that it's so! This is the sequel...I'll explain everything later and how it all ties together. I did think of getting Kai sick. But after fluff it becomes really hard to write a plot line. So I said F*ck it and figured something else out!  
  
Sound good?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine...  
  
Chapter 2- Old friends.  
  
''Their here!''  
  
And Ray was right. From the outside the laughs of Tyson and Max approaching could be heard. Not long after they heard a click and the door swung wide open adding some more light to the house.  
  
''Honey I'm home!'' Tyson hollered out, grinning at the sight of his old friends.  
  
''Haha.'' Ray jumped up from the couch like a kid on sugar (a.k.a Max lol!) and ran to greet his friends.  
  
Kai, acting more maturely stood back and awaited the bear hugs to cease. Being squeezed till you could barely breath wasn't Kai's idea of a proper greeting.  
  
''It's so nice to see you!'' Max's blue eyes beamed with joy.  
  
''You guys have grown alot.'' Ray felt like an old fart saying that but it was true.  
  
Personally, he found that he hadn't changed much besides clothing. Still had his long ponytail and fangs. But Max and Tyson on the other hand did 180's with their hole lives. Well Max mostly anyway...  
  
Max was taller, though still the smallest and he lost his freckles. The over hyper active attitude was gone and replaced with knowledge from all the time he spent with his mom and maturity. Even his funky orange and green clothing took the door. He was dressed in a farely baggy pair of jeans and a white vest with a light blue t-shirt.  
  
Tyson on the other hand seemed to gain Max's hyperness. Always bouncing around and smiling, nothing could tear his spirit down. Finally out of highschool Tyson and Max took over the blonde's father's job at the beyshop. Over the years in the spotlight, checks came rolling in for appearances so they really didn't need the cash.  
  
Tyson was sporting a dark blue wind breaker jacket that he immediately removed showing off a dark red sleeveless t-shirt along with a regular pair of jeans.  
  
''Still hidding sourpuss?'' Tyson laughed after shaking hands with Ray.  
  
''Just waiting for you girls to finish giggling.''  
  
''Jealous that we can smile?'' Max said, looking up innocently. ''I heard it's contagious amongst friends.'' The blonde joked and shook hands with Kai.  
  
''Smart ass.'' Kai smirked and shook hands after with Tyson.  
  
''Oh and I know it!''  
  
After chatting a bit at the door a loud rumble seemed to interrupt the conversation.  
  
''Sorry guys!'' Tyson grinned and patted his stomach. ''We got up way late and didn't eat before the trip.''  
  
''Just like old times.'' Ray sighed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Tyson grabbed a bowl from the first cubbord, seeming to know where everything was then opened another and removed a bag of chips.  
  
''Hey did you guys see a pale blue car go past you's?'' Ray asked, seating himself at the table beside Kai.  
  
''Yeah they flipped us off.'' Max laughed getting comfortable across the table from Ray.  
  
''Then you guys came from the opposite way from us. That's why we didn't see you's.''  
  
''Could be.'' Tyson said before diving into the bowls contents of salt and vinegar ruffled chips. (Yummm!)  
  
The conversation seemed to flow quite well even with Tyson eating threw a hole bag of chips. They conversed for an hour before the working subject came into it.  
  
''How's the company?'' Tyson asked Kai wiping his fingers on a napkin Max MADE him go retrieve.  
  
''Fine actually. 3 out of 5 of our teams made it in the top 10 in the international 13 and under tournament.''  
  
''Hey that's great! I heard Tala's little team of brats won the hole thing.'' Max gabbed Tyson in the ribs for burping rather loudly with excusing himself.  
  
''Excuse me.'' He sent a pathetic glare in Max's direction before he got up to put the bowl in the sink and the bag in the trash.  
  
''Yeah. He's been working hard with them and I'm happy for him.''  
  
''Atleast their not like the Demolition boys and have fun.''  
  
''Yeah. He came by last month when he was in town. He finally got engaged.'' Ray smiled as he thought of how Tala was that he put the ring on his girl's finger.  
  
''What was her name? Claire wasn't it?'' Tyson asked, seating himself again.  
  
''Yeah. The weddings going to be in October sometime. The begining I believe.'' Kai said, not remembering th date his best friend told him. ''I have it writen down somewhere.''  
  
''Well that's great. He deserves the best after everything that's happened to him.'' Max grabbed Tyson's hand that was on the table. ''Everyone deserves to be happy!''  
  
The former team all nodded at the blonde's statement.  
  
''And the shop how's it going?'' Ray asked as he too grabbed Kai's hand.  
  
''When your the best shop in Japan how do you think?'' Tyson gloated.  
  
''I don't think were the best but it's going well especially with all the kids in the area addicted to it.''  
  
''And to think it all started because we all got brought together and kicked some serious ass.''  
  
''Good old memories.''  
  
They all looked at Kai a little shocked and suprised.  
  
''What?'' He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Old times all right.  
  
Even over the years the sourpuss still always pulled his little routine.  
  
''After this what are you guys doing?'' Max asked.  
  
''Back to work.'' Both Kai and Ray sighed in union.  
  
''Damn that sucks you guys.'' Tyson laughed. ''We're going to America for an all-star wedding.''  
  
''Micheal and Emily?''  
  
''Yeah and Ray they wanted you two to come as well.''  
  
Ray side glanced at Kai who only shrugged. ''It doesn't bother me.''  
  
''Extended vacation.'' Ray grinned. ''She still invited us even after what happened between you and her Max?''  
  
''Yeah well, she dumped me plus she was still with Micheal then. It was really messed up.'' The blonde threw his arms up in the air. ''It's the past. Plus my mom will be there so you know.''  
  
''And Hillary is one of the brides mates.'' Tyson cringed at the memory of his former female friend. ''I haven't spoken with her since I told her about...you know...'' He side glanced, nervously.  
  
They all nodded and the conversation about girls ended there. It was a touchy subject Max and Tyson would rather not get into. A huge fight had occured that hurt alot of people. There was really no point getting into the past that they couldn't change. The memories were so horrible. All the younger teens could only be glad they had friends that understood them.  
  
Suddenly while sitting in the comfortable silence, Tyson let out a huge yawn. This time, avoiding an elbow to the ribs under the table he placed his palm in front of his large mouth.  
  
''Sheesh guys. I'm exhausted. I think it's time to hit the sack.''  
  
''That would be good.'' Ray got up, stretching.  
  
It was past sun set when they arrived first and he and Kai had stopped for food just before that.  
  
''Time flies.''  
  
The boys rose from the table and headed for the stairs.  
  
''Do we have specifique rooms or what?'' Kai asked, looking at the many doors.  
  
''Your choice.'' Max opened up the first one. ''Oh, euh...Tyson we forgot our bags in the car.''  
  
''So did we.'' Ray grinned choosing a door further down the hall.  
  
In union, Max and Ray sent puppy dog faces to their loved ones who shrugged. The face meant one thing and one thing only. 'Your getting the bags.'  
  
''We shall be back.''  
  
Ray laughed and walked into his room. ''Works every time.''  
  
~Down stairs- Outside~  
  
Tyson popped the trunk to his grey silver car and removed two large duffel bags overly stuffed.  
  
''Damn it Max packs like a chick.''  
  
''So does Ray.'' Kai sighed grabbing two bags that belonged to Ray and only that of his own.  
  
''It looks like it.''  
  
And the challenge of lugging the heavy bags began. With one swung over his shoulder, Kai groaned at it's weight.  
  
''What the hell is in this bag?'' Every little while he seemed to have to fix the falling lugage.  
  
''It's pretty bulky you know.'' Tyson laughed following Kai inside.  
  
Entering again, Tyson dropped a first bag at the door and turned to lock it. Then with the flick of a light all the lights went out leaving them in complet obscurity.  
  
''Moron.'' Kai mumbled, stumbling over the carpet.  
  
''FUCK!'' Tyson suddenly yelled out. ''My toe.'' He whined out loud. ''I stubbed it on something.''  
  
Kai started laughing trying to make his way up the stairs. Atleast he could see the hall up stairs. The light up there was left open.  
  
''What the hell?'' Kai felt something his his back hard, causing him to stumble forward almost landing face first on the top step. Wouldn't he have looked cute with a red line threw his forehead?  
  
''Sorry.'' Tyson mumbled, his face stuck into Kai's back.  
  
''Clutz.''  
  
''I said Sorry sheesh sourpuss I couldn't see where I was going.''  
  
''Because you turned off the lights!''  
  
''Stop it you two. Not even a day in and you sound exactly like you did 3 years ago.'' Max stuck his head out from the doorway.  
  
The two blunettes grumbled incoherent things about maturity and headed off to their own rooms.''  
  
''G'night!''  
  
Kai half waved just anxious to drop his load of lugage on the bed.  
  
''You pack way too much.'' With a loud thud all 3 bags hit the floor.  
  
''So what?'' Ray looked up from his sprawled out position on the bed.  
  
Already half asleep in the comfortable bed, Ray threw off his white muscle top and snuggled up under the covers. Kai did the same leaving the bags in front of the bed. They were both too tired to care. Changing would come in the morning.  
  
''This is really nice.'' Ray yawned and lay his head on Kai's chest.  
  
The steady heart beat helped him slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
''I know.''  
  
''G'night Kai. Love you.'' The raven-haired young adult snuggled up closer to the warm body beside him.  
  
''Love you too.'' Kai kissed his forehead and closed his eyes in await for fatigue to take him away.  
  
~ In the other room~  
  
Max quickly changed himself into a pair of jogging pants and got into the queen sized bed. Tyson moved around ALOT!  
  
''I'm glad you thought of this idea Maxie.'' Tyson threw off his pants and t-shirt. Only a pair of blue boxers stayed on.  
  
''Me too.'' He slipped under the blankets and lay his head against the pillows.  
  
''G'night.'' Tyson flicked off the lights and got into the bed.  
  
''Sleep tight.''  
  
''I will.''  
  
Tyson leaned forward and captured Max into a small kiss goodnight. Parting for air, each others grinning smile caused the other to smirk further more.  
  
''I love you Ty.''  
  
''Love you too Maxie.''  
  
So I'll admit this. This chapter sucked. I know it's far from my best work but the humor and fluff make up for it right?  
  
And just to fill you all in since your all probably wondering why I didn't go into detail and Ty/Max past.  
  
The first story to this was Delirious Love( How Ray and Kai got together), then came When their away( K/R love life with T/M dating girls) now I'm continuing with The revenge game. Get it? If not go read While their away and you'll probably catch on more to the hole T/M story line. But I'll summarize it now. They each dated girls for a while but when it didn't work they realised that no one made them happier then each other. So they said screw it to everyone and got together.  
  
Am I making any sense?  
  
If not too bad. I understand myself. Let's just say it does make sense alright?  
  
Oh and I'm sorry I'm late by a day on the update. Things happened and caused the slight delay. But that's over with so REVIEW!!!! NOW!!!! Or else I'll send the hot Tala after you all! 


	3. Missing

I guess my chapter 2 wasn't a big hit...but everyone hits their dry spell sooner or later.  
  
It's a bit of a downer but I'm still going to continue. I know the best is yet to come and I have to get it out of my head before it drives me crazy! A bit of swearing from Tyson in here. Bad, Bad little boy!  
  
Tyson: I'm not little!  
  
Well your not big either.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda! Yadda! Yadda! see previous chapter's.  
  
Chapter 3- Missing.  
  
The room fell silent only slightly disturbed by the low snores coming from the blunette.  
  
But a disruptance soon filled the air. A low thud noise crept into the room and made it's way to his ears.  
  
''mmmmm.'' The sound escaped his closed lips as his eyes fluttered open, encrusted with sleep.  
  
Another low mmm sound emitted from the blonde with his head peacefully on his love's chest. The low sounds resonated against Tyson causing him to giggly lightly.  
  
''What was that?'' Tyson managed to say, slowly shifting positions.  
  
The blonde didn't wake at the sound of his voice but groaned at the movement interrupting his comfort.  
  
Tyson stayed silent for a minute or two, curious at what the noise could of been and if it would return but the sound didn't repeat itself.  
  
'Oh well.' He thought half sleepy. 'Just my imagination.'  
  
Was it?  
  
~In the other room~  
  
The weird noise seemed to bother someone else in their sleep.  
  
A scarlet orb peered open in a shot and quickly glanced around the room. Nothing was to be seen inside.  
  
'What the-' The perculiar sound was gone.  
  
Cautiously, the slate-haired man slipped out from under his beauty's arm and out of bed without the smallest of squeak from the springy mattress.  
  
Making his way to the balcony door, he let them glide open permitting entrance to the air into his room. The cool breeze sent shivers up his bare back. Shrugging off the cold, he stepped out onto the cold stone floor on the balcony. Kai had always been on alert and checked out the surroundings. Again, he saw nothing. Only the slight rustle from the air in the branches and leaves.  
  
''Kai...'' He heard his name being called out groggily.  
  
''Hn.'' He re-entered leaving the glass doors open but a crack.  
  
''Why'd you get up?'' The raven-haired youth asked, yawning.  
  
''Thought I heard something.'' He too yawned and slipped back under his covers into the warmth.  
  
''Oh.'' Ray cuddled back up against Kai's bare slightly cold chest, leaning his head on the strong shoulder.  
  
He felt a warm butterfly kiss against his forehead before he slipped back into his previous slumber.  
  
Shutting his orbs, Kai too fell back into his slumbered state.  
  
~Other room (again)~  
  
Tyson tried to fall back asleep but with no such luck. He suddenly felt the urge to to the bathrom but didn't want to wake his love, cuddled up to his body.  
  
''Sorry Maxie.'' He mumbled, lifting the pale arm off his stomach.  
  
As he slipped out of the bed, ever so gently, he posed the arm on the bed and tip toed off.  
  
''Where you going?'' Max grumbled into his pillow, drawing his arm closer to his body.  
  
''Washroom.'' Tyson whisepered, pushing the door open.  
  
A small ray of light penetrated the obscure room from the hallway light left on. It landed directly on Max's face causing him to dig his face deeper in the white pillow.  
  
Closing the door quickly his gingerly walked down the hall under the intense light. His eyes squinted to a barely open form as he tried to block the light out with his hand.  
  
''Damn bladder.'' He cursed mentally as well.  
  
Finally making his way to the bathroom he flicked on the switch causing more light to blind his dark colored eyes. Only in boxers, made it easy to do 'his thing.' Once done, he flushed the toilet and wimpered at the loud noise, praying that it wouldn't wake anyone.  
  
But it had. Kai's eyes peered wide open again at the sound of the water in the porcelain bowl being flushed. He growled and cursed mentally so as not to be heard.  
  
Shifting into a new position with his head leaned upon Ray's, Kai sighed and tried to fall back asleep. Even the smallest of noises could wake him up in a jolt.  
  
Just as he felt obscurity the dark bliss take over his mind and sweep him away a hair raising high pitched scream came from Tyson's mouth.  
  
~Before the scream.~  
  
Tyson re-entered the room, yawning to the full wide size of his mouth. Approaching the large bed he noticed his love wasn't sleeping nor in the bed at all. He glanced over the bed, wondering perhaps he fell off and didn't hear the thud because of the loud flush but no one was there.  
  
Maybe a practical joke was being pulled for waking his blonde love up. But so late? It wasn't like Max at all.  
  
The blunette looked under the bed thinking about his previous idea of falling of the bed and rolling under. Still no one.  
  
''Max.'' He called out in a whisper so as not to wake his room mates.  
  
He glanced nervously around the room still nothing. He suddenly began to panick. Where could Max be? The closet? He looked in the oak cabinet and nothing.  
  
A mear minute seemed like forever as his hand trembled to open another closet.  
  
Then he realised the balcony door was open.  
  
'Odd.' He thought and approached the glass doors.  
  
Just as he was about to place a foot onto it's hard surface a blurred imaged from his still drowzy state caught his attention. That was when he let out the scream.  
  
~ Kai and Ray's room~  
  
''What the fuck?'' Kai sprung up, taking Ray up with him.  
  
''Brats.'' He growled as Ray fell back onto the bed for further sleep, ignoring the sudden lifting motion.  
  
Ray crashed to the bed with a thud causing him to grumble and open his eyes but a crack.  
  
''Max.'' He heard being called out then followed by: ''Nooooo!''  
  
That caused Ray to get up unwillingly.  
  
''What's going on?'' He rubbed his aumber eyes in his seated position on the bed.  
  
''I don't know but I'll go look.'' Kai got up, utterly pissed off with the situation.  
  
'Damn them! They don't change even after all this time.' The slate-haired man huffed down the hall, fists fully clenched and a stern look on his cold face.  
  
''Tyson how about explaining the yelling.'' Kai barged into his friends room only to find Tyson on the balcony about ready to jump off.  
  
''What in the world is going on.'' Kai rushed onto the balcony and saw why Tyson was yelling.  
  
He grabbed on to the younger's shoulder holding him back while he yelled his love's name.  
  
''Tyson.'' Max hollered back from the ground before his voice was muffled.  
  
They both watched in shock as the blonde blader was being hauled away on some tall man's back.  
  
''Maxie.'' The shouting continued as Max struggled to free himself from the grasp.  
  
The dark clothed man looked back and saw both bladers watching them. Without hesitation the man began running even with the persistant squabble from his captured victim.  
  
Kai grabbed on tight to Tyson as he whaled to get free. ''Let go of me.'' But it was no use, the strong grip stayed firmly on his shoulder. He hated doing so but he figured it was for his their own good. Besides, they were too far to catch up with anyway.  
  
''Tyson get ahold of yourself who ever took him will probably want a randsom or something. Stay calm we'll get him back but not if you go running out there.''  
  
No matter how much he wanted to ignore Kai and run off the voice of reason had a point. He always did. Every-fuck-ing-time.  
  
The captain wanted to let him go but the figure ran at full speed into the distant woods. Letting Tyson go would resolve into him getting lost or even worst. Captured like Max?  
  
Then it hit him. If Max was gone...Ray...  
  
''SHIT!'' Kai yelled and ran down the hall, leaving Tyson almost in tears.  
  
Sprinting back to his room, his mind raced.  
  
Max was just carried away. Why? By who? Why?  
  
They cluttered his mind as the door swung open.  
  
''No.'' His jaw fell open as he found the room empty and glass doors spead open.  
  
Rushing out to the balcony he too saw the struggle just below him.  
  
Ray was firmly held by another tall bulky man. While kicking and squirming to brake free his amber orbs landed on a familiar site just above.  
  
''Kai.'' Ray called out pleadingly, almost succeeding in his attempt at escape.  
  
Without second thought, Kai leaped over the railling to the balcony but before he could jump and make a rescue another shrilling shriek came from Tyson.  
  
''Help Tyson! I'm fine.'' Ray yelled suddenly, gaining confidence in his voice as he sent a blow to the large man's head with his elbow.  
  
After watching his success with the landed blow, the Chinese youth realised he didn't need the help but he knew Kai was and always would be stubborn.  
  
Kai didn't budge even after being told to. Since when did he listen?  
  
''Kai. GO!'' Ray scored another hit to he man's shoulders causing him to fall to a knee with Ray slung over his now injured shoulder.  
  
The captain couldn't decide. Tyson or Ray? Tyson was fine he was a big-  
  
''HELP!'' His train of thoughts was cut short.  
  
From the sounds of it, no Tyson wasn't a big boy and needed rescuing.  
  
Going against his own will, Kai re-jumped the railing and flew back into his room and down the hall. It tore him to leave Ray there but he didn't have much of an option.  
  
Just as he left, Ray managed to wiggle free but not for long. Making it up to his feet after kicking the sore kidnapper he tried to rush to the balcony to jump back up.  
  
As soon as Kai was out of view another man from under the balcony tackled him to the ground. It caught the raven-haired adult by suprise since he hadn't spotted him in the dark corner.  
  
''Kai...''Ray groaned in pain, after his head was smashed to the hard ground. The help would of been useful he guessed after all. But it was too late everything slowly faded into a silent darkness.  
  
''Tyson.'' Kai yelled, racing down the wall.  
  
He stepped into the room to find Tyson held back (If you watch wrestling it's called a full nelson) by his shoulders and another man trying to grab his kicking legs.  
  
Without the slightest warning, with one slug of his clenched fist, Kai knocked the first man in the jaw. Stumbling back and letting go of Tyson's legs, he rubbed his jaw.  
  
''Nice shot Hiwatari.''  
  
Crimson orbs went wide. No one called him 'Hiwatari' unless they were an employee. Even then a 'Mr.' went along with it.  
  
''Who in the fuck are you all?'' He asked, no more like demanded. His voice dripped in anger. No one pulled this sort of stunt of him and his friends.  
  
''None of your concern for now.'' The tallest dressed in an ebony suit man charged towards Kai, leaving his assitant to tend to Tyson's wailing and persistant kicking.  
  
Kai prepared himself for the tackle like motion and swung an uppercut punch once again to the jaw line. A painful crack was heard from both ends. A couple broken knuckles and a broken jaw.  
  
''Ahhh!'' The suit cried out in pain, clutching his mouth. He tried to spit out blood but only fell backwards onto the ward wood floor. A small line of blood leaked down his chin but he wasn't dead, just severly hurt.  
  
Watching Kai approach him looking rather pissed off, Tyson's attacker let his guard down long enough for the blader to make his move.  
  
''Jerk.'' Tyson spat, bending forward and succeeding in flipping the man over himself and on to the floor. His tail bone collied first with the wood causing him to fall onto a side. It was more then likely badly bruised of fractured. Tyson, untangled his arms from around the man's before he could pull the teen down with him.  
  
''Tell me who you are.'' Kai grabbed the man by his coller, sending the death glare of a lifetime. If looks could kill their wouldn't even be a morcelle left of him. (Sorry I couldn't resist adding that line in there!)  
  
''Here.'' The attacker reached slowly into his pocket and retrieved a piece of paper. He handed it over to Kai before he was flung into the wall behind him.  
  
''And this is for Maxie.'' Tyson growled and kicked him in the ribs, surely braking a few in the process.  
  
Though in pain both men hurried to their feet as Kai examined the enveloppe.  
  
''Their getting away.'' Tyson growled and grabbed one by his arm.  
  
''Let them go. They won't say anything more.''  
  
Everything seemed so perfectly set up. The noise waking them up, then Tyson leaving for a second.  
  
''I think we were being watched.'' Kai tore open the paper and removed a small letter.  
  
The blunette let go of the man and watched them jump the blacony and rush off into the woods.  
  
''Fuckers!'' He shouted before joining Kai.  
  
A small silence rolled in as his eyes read attentively the letter.  
  
''No.'' The words seemed to glide off his lips. ''It can't be.''  
  
Tyson looked at Kai a bit strangely and glanced at the paper. ''What's up Kai?''  
  
The shocked expression on Kai's face made Tyson a bit nervous again.  
  
''It's... It's...''  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Dun... Dun... Dun! I'm sorry I couldn't resist the tempting sensation of imagining all your faces. Jaw's dropping, eye's going wide, little curses escaping your lips.  
  
Kai: o.0...euh...you ok?  
  
I know that was overboard right? Nevermind what I just wrote! Tell me what you all think!  
  
Before you all go click and tell me how perfect I am...  
  
Ray: She's lost it!  
  
Oh Ray, it's never been there to begin with! You all have to check out 'Reincarnated Matchmaker' By: Shinwa no Akuma. I'ts so great! I should know that for a fact, I gave her the idea for that ficcy!  
  
If you don't here's your warning along with if you don't review my chapter. I'll send Tyson after you all after he hasn't ate for 3 hole days! Eeeep! Now that's scary!  
  
Tyson: *foaming from the mouth* FOOD!  
  
*runs* 


	4. Rescuers

AHHHH! *runs away from Tyson who has been sent back to eat me* How could you Eriko? *throws Max in Tyson's path* Sorry Maxie! *blocks her ears from the screams*  
  
Now that was scary!   
  
Before I say anything else I have alot of things to advertise...all my stuff of course! *big grin* First of all my new fic fluffed up with alot of humor is out. So how about reviewing or I'll send Chibi Ray after you with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Chibi Ray: *clung to Kai* Euh, I'm kinda busy lady! *blushes*  
  
*smacks forehead* Ugh! Oh well, enough of this. Just read alright?   
  
Disclaimer: I own...let me think...my stereo...my tv...my vrc...  
  
Chapter 4- Rescuers.  
  
Everything around him was dark but he could feel himself moving. But something didn't feel right. He wasn't moving something else was.  
  
His amber eyes peered open as he realised he was in a moving vehicule. Across from him, Max lay there motionless with something across his mouth. Was that duct tape?  
  
Panic instantly took over as his struggled to free his hands obviously tapped together behind him. Ray tried to inch over to Max but with no luck. It was so hard to move. He tried to tap the blonde with his foot but he was too far away.   
  
Since nothing else worked, Ray tried to let out a scream that became muffled from the tape across his mouth. Still, the cry was enough to be heard from whoever else was in the van.  
  
''I see someone's awake.''  
  
  
  
Ray's eyes shot back open wide at the sound of that familiar voice. His hole body trembled as the dark figure smiled at him. Even in the dark he couldn't mistake that malicious smile.  
  
He wiggled his way into the corner of the van behind the passenger's seat and the door. He glanced up, the handle was so close. With a big spring he could be out of there in no time. Then his eyes fell back on the blonde still resting peacefully.   
  
He couldn't just leave him.  
  
''No.'' Ray tried to scream and began kicking his legs viciously in all directions.   
  
''I guess someone's not happy to see me but I bet your boyfriend will be.''  
  
The raven-haired teen glared as Kai was brought into the little one way conversation. He snarled and tried with all his might to brake the thick layers of grey tape wrapped around his wrists.  
  
''All will be told in time. But for now, I need you to be quiet.'' And with that said, a large man from the seat where Ray had moved too applied pressure to the neck causing everything to become shroudded in darkness once again.  
  
~Kai and Tyson~  
  
''It's....It's....''  
  
''It's who?'' Tyson almost yelled out.  
  
  
  
Kai was definetly freaking him out more then usually.  
  
''Boris.'' He stuttered, clenching the paper now crumpled up in a ball in the palm of his fist.  
  
''What?'' Tyson's jaw almost fell open.  
  
''He took them.'' Kai just stood there for a few secondes, looking straight ahead.   
  
It was like if nothing mattered or was even there. All he could see was Boris hauling Ray away while his love struggled to brake free.  
  
He couldn't believe it. After 3 years of not hearing a word from him or his grand father, Boris shows up out of the blue and takes Ray away. Kisama!(1)  
  
How dare he? He had no right!  
  
''Kai...Kai!'' Tyson shook his former captain's shoulder, snapping him out of his distant trance.  
  
Looking down at Tyson, Kai tried to speak but couldn't mutter a word. A hole world of red clouded his sight as the anger inside boiled and rose.   
  
''Can we get them back?'' Tyson backed away a bit nervously.  
  
  
  
The piercing red his eyes emitted was more then a reason to back away. He had never seen Kai this way. Sure Kai had his moments but he looked so much different.  
  
  
  
''Go get dressed.'' Kai commanded and Tyson obeyed without hesitation.  
  
They joined up in the hall way fully dressed. Tyson wanted to question Kai like ask where they were going put it was no use. Kai was more focused then he ever looked like in his hole life.   
  
Silently following, the blunette could only think of his beloved and how Boris was SO getting an ass kicking of his life.  
  
''Grab Draciel.''   
  
''Why?'' Tyson asked just as he was about to step down the first stair from the top.  
  
''Because.''   
  
Figured. Kai never ever gave a full explanation for some of the things he did. Well, atleast not to Tyson.  
  
Tyson obliged and went to retrieve the bitbeast from where Max put it last. While in the room he grabbed Dragoon as well and pocketed both blades.  
  
'Why our blades?' Tyson wondered, holiding dragoon tightly inside his pocket.  
  
Once back into the hall he noticed Kai wasn't there. Before he could begin searching the loud 'vroom' from an engine outside indicated where his older friend was.  
  
''Kai it's the middle of the night.'' The blunette called out over the loud humming.  
  
''So what.'' Kai fastened his seatbelt.  
  
''Shouldn't we sleep or something?'' Tyson yawned as he stood in front of the door to Kai's car.  
  
''How can you even think of sleep at a time like this?''   
  
''It's just well, wouldn't it be logical to go during the day.''  
  
''Tyson by the time we get to the warehouse it will be day.''   
  
Seeing no point in going on, Tyson jumped in the convertible. Not even 5 secondes later the car backed up out of the driveway and sped off into the night. For some reason the word warehouse seemed to be familiar.  
  
Kai was driving like if he belonged in the Nascar races. His speed sored above limits, almost shattering them in the process, toping well over 150 mph. Hanging on for dear life, Tyson let the cold wind hit his face  
  
as he held on to his lucky hat before it could fly away.  
  
Glancing at his slate-haired friend, Tyson frowned his brows even against the force of the wind. It looked as if Kai had utterly snapped.   
  
''Kai.'' Tyson yelled over the wind hitting the windshield.  
  
There came no reply. Kai was too focused on the road as his hands clenched the steering wheel ever so tightly.  
  
''Kai.'' The teen repeated himself.  
  
''What?'' Kai hissed, his foot stepped on the gas even further speeding them up to over 200mph.  
  
  
  
The venom in his tone sent shivers up Tyson's spine. A rattle snake would surely cower in fear as did Tyson.  
  
''Relax...''Tyson threw an arm up in defense, leaving the other to rst on his head so his hat would remain in tact. He actually meant it in both ways. Relax on the attitude and the speed.  
  
Kai sighed and took off the gas and slammed it on the brakes.   
  
Caught off guard and without a seatbelt, the blunette was flung forward and collided with the glove compartment along with the dashboard.  
  
''Ouch.'' Tyson grumbled, pushing himself away from the hard area. ''What did you do that -'' Before he could finish Tyson looked over at Kai while he rubbed his head.  
  
Surpisingly, the pissed off sour-puss had his head pressed up against the steering wheel.  
  
''What's up?'' Leaning to his left, Tyson noticed Kai was shaking.  
  
''Are you ok?'' He placed a hand on Kai's back, patting it as he realised the older teen was sniffling.  
  
''No.'' Kai choked out plainly as he quivered.  
  
This was completely new to Tyson, he'd seen Max cry. Of course Max cried the first time he had asked him out. Ray aswell back when they were at the Canadian tournament for the briefest of moments.(2) But Kai?  
  
  
  
''It will be alright buddy. We'll get them back. Don't you worry.'' Tyson told Kai in a soothing voice that seemed to help the situation. ''Want me to drive?''  
  
Kai shook his head, indicating no and wiped the remaining tears away that stained his face. Tyson couldn't help but smile at Kai, inwardly laughing that the blue markings were smudged and had lines threw them.  
  
This time when Kai pressed on the gas, it sent Tyson backwards into the seat.  
  
  
  
''Just when you think he's normal.'' Tyson grumbled, rubbing the back of his head again.  
  
  
  
''That never happened.'' Kai said sternly but his voice still sounded pained.  
  
Tyson just laughed at Kai who tried to glare with puffy eyes, a red nose and cheeks to match.  
  
''Fine. Fine!'' The snickering continued as did the low sniffles.  
  
Once again as he pressed down on the pedal they sored well over the limits of the road and flew down the empty highway.  
  
~Ray and Max~  
  
The sudden cold caused the teen to toss and regain a bit of conciousness.  
  
''Get them up.'' The Chinese boy heard someone yell before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
  
  
Everything was moving so slowly as he turned his head to one side. Beside him was his blonde friend been carried away outside in the same fashion as he was. His feet barely touched the ground and his hands still tapped together.   
  
With every up and down motion, it caused him to feel sick and dizzy again.   
  
''Kai...''He muttered threw the tape, causing his plea to go unheard as darkness became bliss.  
  
Done. Short and late, I know. I'm so sorry I just wasn't inspired for the longest period of time. My writer's block was killing me. I could write anything but this. Proof, I posted another fic. So how about checking it out?  
  
Next chapter everything will come into perspective and it will be longer with torture. I'm giving awayt too much. Just tell me how bad this chapter was besides kawaii-ness that Kai was crying and wait patiently for next update.  
  
Sorry for any mistakes I'm having alot of computer problems. Nothing major, but things that mess up my cheap ass word pad. 


	5. Finally understanding

I forgot to do this last chapter...oopsies...Thanks for pointing it out!!  
  
(1) Bastard in Japanese, it's not like many people don't know what it means.  
  
(2) If you don't understand read Delirious Love by me of course!  
  
Advertising now: It's a secret, by me Tala/Bryan. It might sound weird but please check it out it's sooooo cute! And of course check out my other fic Pranking gone wrong, it's overstuffed with stupidity and humor!! It's worth a look!  
  
This chapter is mainly around Ray and Max so don't be sad. Kai and Tyson should show up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters for nonsense.  
  
Chapter 5- Finally understanding.  
  
His body crashed against a cold wall causing the smaller boy to peer his blue eyes open.  
  
''Damn it.'' He cursed under his breath.  
  
Everything around him was fuzzy, he could barely make anything out threw the darkness. Still, all around him he could he hear murmering voices. Lifting his head slowly from the ground, the teen struggled to sit up.  
  
''Where am I?'' He suddenly felt sick but kept the urge to down.   
  
A few blonde locks stuck to his face and he tried to push them away but found his hands were tied behind him.  
  
''What the-?''  
  
Panick began to set in as memories flooded back. He could remember a man pick him up and put a hand over his mouth, muffling any small whimper.  
  
He began to tremble uncontrollably as a strangled sob escaped his lips. He curled up in a ball with his legs up to him chest. But upon curling up, he felt something warm rest upon his cheek. Or was he resting on something?  
  
Jerking his head up, Max realised there was someone else.  
  
Who was it?  
  
He couldn't really tell with everything being shrouded in darkness and since the other person had pants on. Max began to nudge the leg with his shoulder but it didn't work.  
  
A cold chill ran up his spine as if someone had just turned on the air conditionning. Looking down at himself, Max realised he was only in a pair of sweat pants, the article of clothing he was sleeping in before the rude disturbance.  
  
Turning himself around so that his legs were where his head previously was, the blonde kicked the other person and received a grumble of some sort. Then another kick and another small noise.  
  
''Wake up.'' Max pleaded.  
  
Upon hearing the small whimper, a pair of golden eyes fluttered open to find darkness again, similar to the one he had been resting in.  
  
''Max.'' The golden eyed boy asked, slightly lifting his head off the stone floor.  
  
The blonde reconised the voice immediately and turned himself back around.   
  
''Ray.'' He cheered, some hope filled his voice. ''Oh Ray I'm glad it's you.''  
  
Ray sat up and tried to move his arms but remembered they were still securely wrapped in grey tape.  
  
He too felt dizzy at first and a bad headache had set in. Ray began to wiggle his hands underneath himself in an attempt to get his arms in front of him.  
  
Being fully flexible helped as he succeeded in bringing his arms in front. His shoulders ached at the new flexible position since they were constantly leaning forward as his hands always rested upon his back.   
  
''Do you know what's happening?'' Max scooted himself over and sat next to Ray.  
  
''Boris...'' Ray trailed off before tugging at the tape with his canine fangs.   
  
The plastic tasted awful but he managed to rip most of the thick laywers. Spitting out a chunk of glue and sticky tasting plastic Ray watched as Max's eyes shifted to the floor.  
  
''Oh no.'' Max felt a pain tug at his heart causing tears form and trickle down his face.   
  
Max understood they were being used as bait to get Kai and could only imagine how bad Ray must of been hurting.   
  
''But where's Tyson?''  
  
''I think Kai saved him.'' Ray pulled with all his might and managed to brake the last piece of wrapping. ''Kai was coming to save me when they tried to haul me away but we heard Tyson scream and I told him to go.''  
  
The blonde nodded and sniffled a few times. Everything was just so overwhealming. He feared for Tyson's sake but thanked the lord he was safe with Kai.  
  
''Turn around.'' Ray rubbed his sore wrists and moved his arms around, stretching them.  
  
Did as he was told, Max let Ray unravell the long duct tape.  
  
''Did you think they'll save us?'' Max winced as the last rip pulled out small hairs on his wrists.  
  
''Of course Max.'' Ray tried to smile reassuringly.  
  
But before Max could ask more questions that confused his mind, a blinding light above them lit itself, causing their blue and golden eyes to squint.  
  
''Ahhh.'' Max tried to block out the light by covering his eyes.  
  
''A little bright?''  
  
Both their head shot up at the icy voice that spoke. The light dimmed a bit and revealed the room they were in. It wasn't exactly a room more like a cell with bars blocking any ideas of escape. They sat in what seemed to be a prison cell with nothing in front of them except a figure approaching the cage.  
  
Max trembled and leaned up against Ray who wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. Holding each other they waited to see the man reveal his disgusting features in the light.  
  
''Won't Kai or Tyson be a bit jealous?'' Boris laughed and Max just leaned in closer to Ray.  
  
''You bastard.'' Ray spat, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
''A generous one at that since your both unharmed...yet.'' The last words rang in Max's ears causing him to burry his face into Ray's bare shoulder.  
  
Boris removed a ring of keys from his long over coat and unlocked the cage. The steel squeaked as the rusty bars rubbed against each other.  
  
Ray tensed as Boris grabbed his free wrist, almost crushing the bone and bruising the sore and swollen skin. He pulled him up violently, leaving Max's face in shock.  
  
''No.'' The blonde jumped up, but was only shoved back down by the man's free hand.   
  
The door swung shut and was locked again as Ray was being dragged away. He tried to fight it but only received a backhand across his cheek. He was too weak to fight off the pulling and fell to his knees.  
  
''Your weak.'' Boris threw his arm aside as two more men came from the shadows that the light hadn't revealed and re-tied Ray's arms behind his back.  
  
''I don't know what Kai see's in you.'' He grabbed Ray's chin, lifting his head for their eyes to meet. Ray looked away in disgust and tried to move his head away from the grasp ''Maybe it's because he feels sorry for you for being so pathetic.''  
  
Max screamed in the cage and pulled at the bars wildly. ''Ray!'' He called out repeatedly.  
  
''Shut up.'' Boris said to the blonde who gave him the finger. ''Tell him to be quiet if he cherishes his own life.''  
  
''Max please stop. I'm fine.'' Ray looked over at the blonde who fell onto his knees. He didn't want to see his friend get hurt.  
  
''I could easily dispose of him but it would be such a waste of my time.'' Boris smiled at Ray. ''But you, your torture and death would bring great pleasure to so many.''  
  
Ray didn't understand. He didn't know what he had done wrong? Or why he was being held captive. He knew he was bait but why come after Kai after they all retired blading.  
  
''Yet we must keep you alive because you are Kai's only weakness. You stole his heart and made him weak.''  
  
''I didn't do anything.''   
  
''On the contrary, you've done too much as it is.'' Boris stepped away from Ray, leaving him confused.  
  
''Not only weak but stupid aswell.''   
  
Ray let out a low warning growl at the last comment.  
  
''But we can't put all the blame on your head yet that's where most of it rests. You see, if Kai never met or joined you all so long ago do you think you would be here now?''  
  
Ray shook his head gently, indicating no. It was true but he had no regrets for what had happened over the years.  
  
''Everything would of worked out to our plans.''  
  
''But Kai was never with you's to start with.'' Max yelled out with a touch of shakiness to his tone.  
  
''Persuasion is easy and such a mear task. He would of joined us in the beginning without hesitation only to uptain Black Dranzer and the utmost power that chip posseses.''  
  
Silence filled the room. Either former blader knew what to say. Unwilling to admit it,Ray thought maybe Boris was right?   
  
''You must be confused as to why our hate lingeres around you correct Ray?''  
  
Uncertain, Ray nodded never letting his eyes leave Boris's pacing form.  
  
''At the Russian tournament and Kai's defection for team to team, Kai was offered a chance to redeem himself yet refused the great power that could of been his to control. Do you know why?''  
  
''Because your a sick bastard and so is Voltaire.''  
  
The lash out received Ray a backhand across his mouth leaving him in more pain.  
  
''No because of you.'' Boris pointed a long finger at Ray. ''He stayed because after leaving once, he realised he couldn't live without you, Kai became dependant of your friendship and kindness towards him. You made him weak. If he never felt such emotions he would of came back without hesitation or never left us in the first place.''  
  
The Chinese teen couldn't believe his ears. The mad man couldn't be telling the truth. Could he? Ray and Kai only got together months after the world championship before competing in Canada. Ray hadn't realised and convinced himself he had feelings towards Kai till after the tournament ended and they all parted ways after being crowned the winners.  
  
''It was only natural for me to be nice even to Kai.'' Ray tried to defend himself from the onslaught of accusations. ''I did nothing wrong.''  
  
Boris growled and delivered another blow to the tonned facial skin. The throbbing sensation caused Ray to feel even more dizzy and fall onto his side on the ground.  
  
''Ray!!!'' Max screamed to his friend, frantically trying to break or budge the steel bars.  
  
Boris crouched down and sneered at Ray who mewed quietly in pain. His head had collided harshly with the floor.  
  
''Pathetic.'' The old Russian walked away from the unmoving form. ''Put him back.''  
  
The two men from the shadows re-emerged and picked up Ray, only to toss him back into the cage where Max was held.  
  
''Oh god Ray!'' Max rested his frends head on his legs and tried to wake him from his unconcious state. ''Please be okay.''  
  
The low pleas and tears were nothing but distant sounds to Ray as he slowly decended deeper into the peaceful escape from the cruel reality.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
His golden eyes peered open and looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a field at a far distance from a farm with stacks of hay surrounding him.  
  
''Where am I?'' He asked as a light breeze rustled threw his loose hair.  
  
Looking down, Ray realised he was no longer hurting and was dressed in his old bladebreakers outfit. He smiled and ran a hair threw his bangs, enjoying the sound of birds chirping a sweet melody.  
  
''Max.'' Ray called out, getting up to his feet.  
  
All he could remember was the pain and his blonde haired friend crying on his shoulder.  
  
''Maxie.'' He repeated himself a bit louder and walked towards the barrier of dead grass.  
  
Yet, no one seemed to be around to answer. Approaching a high stack that stopped at his waist line, low enough for him to jump over, a small voice called out his name.  
  
''Ray.'' It was barely audible, almost like a hush.  
  
Turning around, Ray could see two figures standing at a distance.   
  
''Ray.'' The voice became different, more harsh and stern.   
  
He walked in the other direction, and across the field to the other side.  
  
''Max.'' Realisation struck as he saw his smaller friend was being held by someone alot taller around the neck. ''Let him go.'' Ray picked up his pace.  
  
Max was dragged away over a hay stack as Ray came closer.   
  
''Goodbye.'' Ray identified the voice and the man as Boris.   
  
The words confused him, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
Smiling, Boris struck a match and watched the fiery flame dance upon the small stick held between his fingers. Without hesitation, he threw the match onto the yellow grass and watched as the flammes spread like wild fire across every stack.  
  
''No.'' Ray looked around him and tried to run to the other end before the fire blocked his exit.  
  
Even with his cat like agility, it wasn't enough to beat the rapid element. A rising flame surrounded him, leaving no possible escape. The thick grey smoke soon made it's way to the sky, blocking out the clear blue beauty and white puffy clouds.  
  
''No.'' Ray paniced and turned in circles. Light tears stung his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. ''Help.'' He screamed but everything was quiet.  
  
''Ray.'' He heard Max call out to him. His body began to shake as he fell onto his side and curled up in a ball.   
  
''Ray.'' The voice was louder and seemed so close like right in his ear.  
  
He shut him golden orbs as more tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
''Ray.'' They shot open again, immensly to find nothing but a dim light above him.  
  
~End of dream sequence~  
  
His body shot up as he gasped for air.  
  
''Your awake!'' Max cheered and hugged Ray tightly.  
  
He groaned lay his head back down on Max's lap. He brought a hand up to his cheek to remove a stain mark. He then stopped and looked at his free hand.  
  
''I took off the tape.'' Max informed and Ray nodded.   
  
''It's not your fault.'' The blonde whispered into Ray's ear. ''You didn't do anything wrong. He can't blame you for being nice or even us for coming together as a team. He can't even blame Kai.''  
  
Ray closed his eyes at the mention of his love. It had been so long since they were together or shared a long intimate kiss. The raven-haired boy knew around this time it was when they woke up together in each other's arms to the greeting of the delicate sun, shinning threw the shades.  
  
''Kai just figured out that he had emotions and they weren't lost and forgotten.''  
  
Ray smiled the best he could in the situation. Max was absolutely right about everything he had just said.  
  
''I can tell you've spent time with your mom and Emily recently.''  
  
Max grinned and laughed at the comical relief from the stress they were going threw.   
  
''I see your finally awake.'' The awful voice returned,lingering in their ears, just like from Ray's dream, sending shivers up both their spinal cords.  
  
~Kai and Tyson~  
  
Upon sunrise, the blunette stretched and yawned as the faint beams on light landed on his resting face.   
  
Kai sideglanced at the waking teen.  
  
''Sorry.'' Tyson mumbled.   
  
He had tried hard to stay awake but fatigue took over him in one grab, drifting him off into a comfortable sleep. It's not like he wasn't concerned about Max or Ray. He was, more then Kai knew but sleep was just so calming and peaceful. It helped him relax and keep a clear head for the task ahead.  
  
The slate-haired driver let out his usual 'hn' and kept his eyes on the road.   
  
''Kai pull over.'' Tyson sounded serious.  
  
''Why?'' Kai asked, confused.  
  
''You need some sleep and I can drive so pull over.''  
  
He only received a grunt and acceleration from the car.  
  
''Kai, I'm not fooling around. Atleast try and rest.'' Tyson reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition causing the car to come to a hault right in the middle of the empty road.  
  
Kai glared and tried to grab the keys away from Tyson.  
  
''Get out.'' Tyson pointed to the drivers door.  
  
There was no point in arguing, it would only consume the little time they had. Yet he would try anyway.  
  
''You don't know where your going.'' Kai didn't budge, relying on logic to get Tyson to give him back his keys.  
  
''How about you tell me. I know Japan just as well as you do.''  
  
Kai sighed and gave in.  
  
''Do you remember the old warehouse where we first met?''  
  
Tyson nodded and took Kai's seat as he got out of the car and into the passengers seat.  
  
''Go there.''   
  
With that said, they were off in a flash. Kai leaned his head in his palm that was rested on the door. He hated not driving. But all he could think about was Ray.   
  
'I'm going to get you Boris if it's the last thing I do.' Kai told himself and yawned as he looked up at the rising sun. 'That's a promise.'  
  
Before he knew it, sleep to seemed to pull at him to bring him off into a light slumber. His eyes closed and breathing was much lighter and less frequent.  
  
''Told ya you needed some sleep.'' Tyson laughed a bit and sighed.   
  
''We're coming guys.'' He whispered into the wind as it difted off.  
  
What did you all think? This is probably one of my better chapters, or so I find but I'm not really liking this story. If it keeps getting read then I'll keep updating. Speaking of updates, lately they've been late. Well, my computer has just been reformated so everything is slow for some odd reason plus I'm sick. So my brain functions slower then normal and I never feel like typing.   
  
Kai: It's your own fault for getting sick.  
  
It is not!  
  
Kai: You walked in the rain to school.  
  
My mom stole my umbrella! *glares*   
  
Review and maybe it will help me feel better! 


	6. Hold on

I was so mean to Ray!!! Well, not to my full potential of cruelty. It's really not his fault. I just felt like making Boris really dumb.  
  
I've figured this out and the fic totals 8 chapters (maybe 9). The next ones are going to get longer. Like last chapter was just shy of reaching 3000 words. That's about normal lenght for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own female Tala since I came up with the idea! But besides that...not much...oh and the minions I added to the fic. They deserved names you know.  
  
Chapter 6- Hold on  
  
''I see your finally awake.'' The awful voice returned,lingering in their ears, just like from Ray's dream, sending shivers up both their spinal cords.  
  
''Was I too hard on you?'' Boris started laughing evilly as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard.  
  
Ray could only glare, barely even able to open his mouth and form a sentence.  
  
''I'm suprised after being with Kai so long you can't even properly glare.''  
  
His golden orbs became nothing but slits as his fangs peered at each corner of his mouth.  
  
''Now that's better.''  
  
Boris walked back and forth in front of the cage as both teens glared at him, following his every movement.  
  
''Get the shackles.'' Boris snapped at the men behind him.   
  
They didn't respond but secondes later, the sound of clanging metal was a good enough indication of what was coming. Ray tensed up again and tried to think of a way of escape. But he had no idea how many men were around lurking in the darkness. If there were too many, it was like almost walking into a trap.  
  
His mind raced. Escape had to be done before the shackles would be put on or his plan could become impossible.  
  
''Max.'' Ray whispered into the blonde's ear.  
  
''We have to try and escape.''  
  
Max nodded and kept his eyes on Boris so as not to rise suspicion.  
  
''When those guys come in here no anything in your power to get free and make a run for it.''  
  
The paler boy just nodded as he trembled.  
  
Ray knew the risk of doing so, but he had no idea what Boris would try and do to them next. An attempt was better then nothing at all.  
  
The steel door made the most horrible noise as two large men stepped in with shackles in hands.  
  
The moment froze like if everything suddenly happened in slow motion. Every part of Ray's body was hurting but he still had to try.  
  
''Now.''   
  
The men didn't even have time to realise Ray spoke as he and Max jumped them.  
  
The bulkier man standing in front grabbed Ray's arm almost crunching the bone where Boris had grabbed him. He screamed out in pain but managed to free his arm.  
  
''Romi, Heshu Get them!'' Boris shouted as Ray flew by him at full speed.  
  
Max was having a bit more difficulties with the smaller man. He found himself on the man's shoulder and wiggled free. He landed on the floor with a thud but got up quickly and trailed Ray close behind.  
  
Ray glanced back for a second and saw Max close behind with two furious men even closer.   
  
The blonde's attacker lunged at Max and got a hold of his leg dragging them both down. Max's face collided hard with the floor but he still tried to brake free.   
  
Ray heard the crash but continued at full speed around a corner into another small dim lighted hall. ''I'm sorry Max.'' he mumbled through his tears.  
  
He blinked a few times and tried toclear his vision only to ram face first into someone much larger then him. Ray looked up and stumbled back from another man dressed in a full ebony suit.   
  
The raven-haired teen turned and tried to run the other way but found he was surrounded.  
  
''You brat.'' One of them sneered and grabbed Ray's arm and twisted it behind his back.  
  
Ray yelped out in pain as a fist collided with his stomach. He fell forward onto his knees. He tried to scream the less possible by bitting his tongue as the collisions of fists to his body continued.  
  
''Let's bring him back.''   
  
Ray felt himself being lifted at his waist line while he coughed up blood onto the floor.  
  
Once around the corner Ray had turned, he felt himself crash against the floor at someone's feet.  
  
''That was daring-''  
  
The voice belonged to Boris without a doubt. A hazy mist clouded his vision from intense pain that resonated through his body.  
  
''And stupid.''  
  
Max was still standing with a stream of blood running down his nose and lower lip. He tried to remove his arms that were securely held behind him by Boris's minion but it only resolved in the man squeezing down on his wrists.  
  
''Tie them up and then bring them to the lab.'' Boris instructed to his followers before leaving.  
  
The man holding Max let go of his wrists and Max took the opertunity to run for it.   
  
''Get back here blondie.'' The man growled and grabbed Max's shoulder in his fierce grip before Max could actually run away.  
  
''Move again and it will be your last.''   
  
Max gulped as he was pulled back roughly and felt a sharp blade upon his cheek. He could only see a bit of it but he was certain it was a switch blade.  
  
The one man had no problem with Ray who was only struggling to keep himself concious. His hands were shackled together and locked.  
  
''Need some help Romi?'' The bulkier man said sarcasticly to the other still holding Max semi securely.  
  
''Shut up Heshu and tie him up.''  
  
Heshu approached Max, holding the metal bindings causing him to get nervous.  
  
Max wasn't going to let himself go easy and elbowed the other man Romi. But in the process, Romi tensed up and scratched the lenght of Max's cheek before falling forward.  
  
''Ahhh.'' Max hissed in pain as a line of blood stained his cheek.   
  
A mix of tears and blood lingered on Max's face as he cupped the freshly cut wound.   
  
''I told you not to move.'' Romi grabbed the shackles and Max's arm. ''Now be good.'' He shoved the pale arm into to opening and locked it tightly.  
  
''Maxie.'' Ray's voice cracked as he was being forced to stand up. ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Heshu dragged Ray out first who was followed by Max quietly sobbing.  
  
''You've had problems I see.'' Boris noticed the blood covering half of Max's pale face.  
  
''Minor complications.'' Romi bowed and ensued Heshu out of the lab.  
  
Ray watched the two step out before turnin his gaze to Boris.  
  
''Interesting isn't it?'' Boris asked as he observed the sight in front of him as a bright light went on.  
  
Both former Bladebreakers looked up as their jaw's fell open in awe. Before them stood, what seemed like hundreds of test tubes.  
  
''Tyson told me about this. Where he saw the bit beasts.'' Max couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.  
  
''But wasn't everything destroyed long ago?''  
  
''It was Ray, but with the help of Voltaire we rebuilt everything and have been working very hard ever since we last met.''  
  
Boris started to walk further down into the room, following the direction of the many tubes. They were motioned to follow as well weather they wanted to or not.   
  
Max walked closely by Ray as they ensued the sinicle Russian. Everything seemed to get brighter as they approached the end of the room. The four last tubes glowed much brighter then the other dull ones.  
  
''That's...'' The blonde couldn't finishd his sentence as he gazed at the four spirits incased in the tubes.  
  
''The demolition boy's bitbeast.'' Ray reconised Wolborg immediately.  
  
The mighty lone wolf looked weak and lifeless, his head leaned up against the hard glass. The strong body barely moved as Boris tapped his finger against the glass.  
  
The giant eagle, Falborg looked the worst. Ray couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for the bird who's wings were wrapped around the feathery body tightly because of the lack of space. Weren't birds supposed to be free and able to flap their wings in all their glory amongst the clouds?  
  
''How could you? They don't belong to you.'' Max murmed, leaning up against Ray.  
  
The elder didn't reply but merely pointed to the next four tubes. At first, nothing seemed to difference them from the others, empty and hollow. But there was something below them.  
  
Ray noticed they held name tags with small placings for the chip to be put, like under the other four spirits.  
  
''Oh my god...'' He read the first name, then the next and so on.  
  
''No.'' Max saw Draciel's name on the last tube. ''I won't let you.''  
  
''It's too late. Your loved one's are approaching us at great speeds.'' Boris had his eyes fixed on the screen and they seemed to follow a red blinking light. ''A motion censor was placed on the front left tire. We've been tracking them all night and into the morning.''  
  
''How dare you.'' Max ran his index finger along the carvings thats spelled his bit beasts name. ''Were only here to be exchanged?''  
  
''Exactly. You're bait to lure Kai here.''  
  
''But why? He doesn't blade anymore.''  
  
''We don't need him to beyblade, we just need all your bitbeasts.'' Boris began to explain.  
  
''But they won't listen to your commands.''  
  
''That's where your wrong Max. We have developped a program that changes that minor problem. A bitbeast brain washing program.''  
  
Max fell to his knees in front of the small tank. ''That's wrong.''  
  
''Like these four probably wouldn't even remember those pitiful Demolition boys.'' Boris gestured to the bit beasts once again.  
  
''That's why they look so lifeless.'' Ray commented, still gazing at Wolborg.  
  
''Indeed. But when they don't remember who their masters are they are much more easy to manipulate and can be passed around from blader to blader till we find one strong enough to wield their ultimate powers.   
  
''But that isn't all. I must thank Tala one day. He's been traning little brats to be as good as he once was. That means I can just take my pic of bladers from him to posses these beasts.''  
  
''Tala wouldn't let you.'' Ray growled, slamming his fist against the tube that had Drigger's name on it.  
  
''He can be disposed of easily.'' Boris smiled as he looked at both boys. ''Get Heshu and Romi back in here.'' He told one of the scientists, behind the control pannels across the room.  
  
The two guards suddenly appeared at the door and walked in, bowing slightly.   
  
''Get rid of these two.''   
  
Each man grabbed a former bladebreaker and dragged them out of the lab.  
  
''We won't let you get away with this.'' Ray struggled to free his arms from the strong grasp with the little strenght he had left.  
  
''Oh but I already have.''  
  
The last sound they heard was the sinister laugh that escaped Boris's lips.  
  
Once out into the hall way Heshu let out a sigh along with ''He's crazy.''  
  
''I know.'' Romi replied, still dragging Max along the hard floor.  
  
Max tried to kick and wiggle but that seemed only to aggrivate Romi even more then he already was.  
  
''You little brat. Wasn't that new scar enough for you?'' He sneered.  
  
Max continued to protest being dragged with movement till Romi pulled something out of his pocket.   
  
As they entered another room, the one that held the cage, a cold metal blade has held against Max again.  
  
''Max don't move.'' Ray watched in horror as the blade grazed the cold and pale flesh on Max's arm.  
  
His blue eyes went wide and filled themselves with fear. His frantic moves came to a complet stop along with his breathing.  
  
''Now behave.'' The minion warned and dug the blade for a short distance against the skin.  
  
Another yelp in pain came from Max as the blood spilled leaked down from his arm and upon the floor.  
  
''Max.'' Ray tried to get up to his feet.   
  
But he was quickly pulled back with a violent tug and crashed against the stone wall. His opened his eyes groggily to find Heshu crouched in front of him, smiling as his blade reflected the dim light.  
  
''He said BEHAVE.'' With a quick slice, the blade sliced open the tonned skin on Ray's shoulder causing him to hiss and bite his bottom lip.  
  
The dragging continued till they reached the cage and were thrown back in.  
  
''Brats.''  
  
A weird ending right....I had a bit of trouble writing the last few parts. I'm just not all that into it. So my 'light' torture is finished. I planned something a bit more harsh but it didn't seem right since they didn't really do anything wrong.  
  
Update was a bit late, I know. Stupid teachers and their useless homework...they are the one's to be blammed! Kill the teachers! 


	7. Big entrance

I am so late with this chapter and I appologize. I had familly over for labour day weekend and I couldn't even get near a computer for more then 20 minutes. I really hope this makes up more my late-ness. Plus writers block set in. Not a good combo.  
  
Disclaimer: I feel like a repetition machine...  
  
Chapter 7- Big entrance.  
  
The morning sun sent out a relaxing warmth as it's rays light up the partially dark sky. The moment of silence and concentration was bliss for the navy-haired driver. He could calm himself down under the sun's glow.  
  
He glanced over at the passengers seat and found the slate-haired elder still sleeping peacefully.  
  
''If this is all it took for you to be normal I would of bought valium (1) a long time ago.'' Tyson cackled and received a small 'hn' as if Kai could still hear him.   
  
He turned his attention back to the road before taking a left turn into town. They were entering the out skirts of town before reaching the crowded main area. To each side there were only few houses. Some small, others large.   
  
The largest house looked similar to the dojo where he and gramps still lived. Grand-pa had always told him the big house was his limit when he was younger and out playing with all his friends. Childhood memories flooded back to him as he grinned and remembered. Being young and naive sounded good right now and not have a care in the world. He wished everything that was happening away but he had to face reality.  
  
The ware house was close by only a few minutes away so Tyson pulled over.  
  
''Waky, Waky Kai!''   
  
Nothing.  
  
''Kai.'' Tyson shook him a bit.  
  
''Damn, you sleep heavier then me.''   
  
''No need for insults.''  
  
Tyson almost jumped out of his skin as Kai sat up, yawning.  
  
''Why are we stopped?'' Kai asked, looking around for the warehouse.  
  
''I figured I'd be nice and wake you up before we showed up.''  
  
The engine started up again and they were off.  
  
~Ware house~  
  
''They've resumed course sir and are approaching at a higher speed. Should I signal the guards?''  
  
''No, that won't be neccesary yet.''  
  
The blinking red light that indicated the cars location caused the old man's smile to widden further more scaring anyone who would look upon him.  
  
''That's it boys, bring us what we need.''  
  
The sentence followed by an evil laugh that would send shivers up anyone's spinal cord and haunt their dreams.  
  
~Tyson, Kai~  
  
''Where here.'' Tyson informed as he stopped the car in front of the old abandoned ware house.   
  
The hadn't spoken a word after Kai woke up. Either found the need too. There was no need to try and comfort saying that they could get the job done because in reality, they had no idea what lied ahead.   
  
All they knew was Boris wanted their bitbeats again. And if it came down to an exchange they would be willing to do it for their loved ones.  
  
''You ready.'' Tyson felt a bit uneasy as he stepped out of the vehicle. Kai only nodded and headed towards the entrance.  
  
Walking side by side, both boys became alert to their surroundings. So far, a few steps in Boris hadn't pulled one of his tricks which suprised Kai. He knew his former tutor oh too well, and this was very unlike him.  
  
''This doesn't seem right.'' Kai said in a hush and tensed up as Tyson stepped on a piece of rubble that made a small sound.  
  
The place was falling apart, literally. There weren't any windows on the roof anymore, just shards of glass everywhere. It puzzled Tyson as to what Boris would be doing in such a dump.  
  
The light from the sun, lit the hole area yet there was nothing in site. Even on the top floor, where Kai had spent so much time looking at the bladesharks blade, there was no one. Even if the building wasn't in it's top condition, in the middle of the floor, like Kai once knew new still stood the bey dish he used to practise in constantly every day.  
  
He approached the dish with caution even if some memories of he and Dranzer came back to him. It would hurt having to give Dranzer away but she would understand. Ray meant everything to Kai.  
  
''Sorry Dranzer.'' Inside his pocket he clenched his blue blade tightly.  
  
As Kai hopped onto the dish to look inside, Tyson looked around the stadium. The structure was still in perfect condition. It seemed strange that after all these years, the stadium looked bran new.  
  
''Kai.'' Tyson continued to go around the dish. ''Isn't it odd that- wooooh!''   
  
The slate-haired boy looked down at Tyson from onto of the dish. ''What?''  
  
''Look at this.''  
  
Kai jumped down and looked as told. ''It's a door.''  
  
''That must be why the dish is still in great shape.''  
  
The arena was so high off the ground a full metal door and frame stood there.  
  
''This must be it.''  
  
Crimson met navy in a quick glance before Kai reached out to open the door. He turned the handle slowly and pulled the door open.  
  
Before them was a stair case that led into the ground. The passage was dark and hollow. Tyson gulped as Kai began to make his way down the stairs. The blunette ensued closely behind.   
  
Every step resonated around them adding to the already creepy atmosphere. Once at the bottom, they found only one tunnel to follow that was dimly lit. With no other choice, they walked it.  
  
~Laboratory~  
  
''Sir, they've reached the entrance area. Should I adivise the guards in their posts?''  
  
''Yes, I want to see if these boys are still like what they used to be.''  
  
''Mako, Weeble. We would like you both to great are guests.''  
  
The scientist and his master watched the cameras closely from every angle.  
  
~Kai and Tyson~  
  
''We're being watched.'' Kai looked up and spotted a camera on each side of them.  
  
''That's not our only problem.''  
  
Kai jerked his head to the front to find two men walking towards them.  
  
''The welcoming commitee.''  
  
Tyson cracked his knuckles and clenched his fists. He placed himself like a boxer with both fists in front of his face.  
  
But before either could swing a punch, the guards took out beyblades and launchers. They aimed and pulled on the long black rip cords.  
  
''What the-'' Tyson backed up, dodging the black spinning top, almost invisible in the dark area.  
  
''We want to blade.''  
  
Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray blade. ''For Ray.'' He attched it to his launcher and pulled on the cord.  
  
Drigger landed gracefully on the ground and spun directly towards his opponent.  
  
''Yeah, For Maxie.'' Tyson pulled out Draciel and launched the green blade.  
  
The blades smashed together just like old times. A great feeling ran through Tyson as Draciel gained an advantage on the ebony blade.   
  
''I missed this.'' Tyson told Draciel to charge and bit listened.  
  
''Me too.''  
  
''Sorry to interrupt this sentimental moment but we would like to introduce the new and improved Wyborg and Seaborg.''  
  
The long scaly viper emmerged from the first blade, spitting poisonous venom from his hissing tongue. Next came the most ancient beast, Seaborg. The huge whale and master of the sea's let out it's battle cry and set ready for it's devastating Voda attack.  
  
''What in the world?'' Tyson froze at the sight of the Demolition boys former bitbeasts.  
  
''Suprised?''   
  
Barely able to nod, Tyson set up Draciel's defenses as Wyborg came in for a direct attack.  
  
''Draciel!''   
  
The black metal turtle appeared and glanced back at Tyson.  
  
''Get him for Max.''  
  
The bitbeast charged at Wyborg as the snake slithered back and forth, waiting.  
  
''Drigger!'' Kai summonded the great white tiger out of the blade.  
  
The white fur on Drigger's back rose and his long claws dug into the ground. His long fangs showed even more as he growled and readied himself to pounce on command.  
  
''Voda attack.''  
  
Around the whale, water began to rise up. ''Kitties don't like water.''  
  
''Tiger claw. I'm going to make sushi out of that fish.''   
  
The skin piercing nails dug into the whales flesh as the water pored onto both beasts.  
  
''Finish him off Drigger.''   
  
With a loud roar, and another fierce slash, the fish was rendered to nothing but a meal for the kitty.  
  
''And it's over.''   
  
Draciel, with a final slug, finished off Wyborg, leaving the snake motionless before it disapeared back into the blade that stop it's rotation.  
  
Both men hurried off, as Kai and Tyson picked up the beyblades.  
  
With another glance and nod, the team member's headed down the hall where both men came from.  
  
~Laboratory~  
  
''I see they still have it in them.''   
  
The scientist nodded and analysed the stats they had aquired during the little matches.  
  
''It was suprising that the two bit beasts listened to other people.''  
  
''It's the bond those brats share.'' Boris sneered and seemed disgusted with his sentence.  
  
''They've entered area 2 before the long tunnels.''  
  
''Send in the other suprise.''  
  
''Yes sir.''  
  
~Tyson and Kai~  
  
''It felt good to blade.'' Tyson hurried to catch up to Kai walking at a hurried pace.  
  
Tyson was right. Kai felt the same way. The lively feeling during battle and the adrenaline was more then overwealing after so long in retirement.  
  
Before they could take a step further, two more blades, black again spun attheir feet.  
  
''Battle.'' The first man said, standing at a corner with his launcher in hand.  
  
This time, Tyson and Kai took out their respectives blades and lauched them onto the hard ground.  
  
A flash of blue and and gray charged the next too blades. On impact, neither blade budged.  
  
''Those have to be.'' Tyson clenched his launcher and gritted his teeth.  
  
''Wolborg and Falborg.''  
  
On command, the icy wolf appeared in all it's glory. He let out a howl that caused everyone to freeze. The room suddenly became colder and alot windier.  
  
Next appeared Falborg, spreading his large wings and flapping them violently. His squawk was as loud and intimidating as the wolfs roar.  
  
''Get them.''  
  
Kai summounded Dranzer up to withstand the high winds Falborg was creating. Tyson, upon seeing the fire bird rise up called out Dragoon for round 2 with Wolborg.  
  
''I guess you never got enough of Dragoon eh Wolfie?''  
  
The dragon took a swipe at Wolborg with his long menacing nails. The agile wolf dodged the onslaught of attacks before sinking his long fangs into the pale blue dragon's side.  
  
''No Dragoon.''  
  
The serpent like ancient creature stumbled back as the black blade kept on pushing his.   
  
Tyson wasn't the only one having difficulties. Dranzer couldn't form a proper fire attack with all the winds just pushing them back. Kai braced himself against the intense winds only rivaled by Dragoons famous storm attack.  
  
Dranzer seemed unable to move against the harsh air blowing her way.  
  
''Don't give up Dranzer.''  
  
The guards seemed satisfied with the progression of the match. And so did the onlookers in the laboratories further into the underground maze.  
  
''They will loose to the advanced technologie of these bit beasts.''  
  
The scientist nodded and continued compiling the data from the match.  
  
''Attack Falborg! Now!''  
  
The eagle did and unleashed his Stroblitz attack on the other winged creatured.   
  
''Spiral Survivor.''  
  
Dranzer went on the defensive and managed to withstand the attack.  
  
''You got lucky kid.'' The guard sneered.  
  
The blunette's situation was just as sticky. Wolborg realeases his devastating blow called Buzzalog.  
  
''Dragoon fight him off.''  
  
The dragon obliged and rammed into the the savage beast head on. It fazed Wolborg enough for him to start up his old move.  
  
''Storm attack.''  
  
His blades spin rotation increased immensly causing his gail force winds to form. Falborg was thrown off long enough for Dranzer to make his attack.  
  
''Fire arrows.''  
  
The flamming attack caught Falborg off his guard.  
  
''Again Dranzer.''  
  
The two blades smashed against each other and Kai's clearly gained a great advantage.   
  
''Don't stop.''   
  
The black blade was cornered, back up to the wall.   
  
''Now!''  
  
Dranzer pulled back and slammed in one last time. That's all there was needed to stop Falborg from spinning.  
  
The tornado was still going as Tyson's blade was grinning Wolborg into the wall.  
  
''Finish him off Dragoon.''  
  
The dragon roared and slashed Wolborg a final time before the last howling cry escaped the wolf as it disapeared.  
  
''We won.'' Tyson cheered, but the celebration was short lived.  
  
The guards grabbed their blades and ran around the corner they came from.  
  
''Let's go.'' Kai picked up Dranzer and followed the men.  
  
They turned the corner only to find more passages and no one in sight.  
  
''Where did they go?'' Tyson looked around before ensuing Kai down the first path.  
  
~Laboratory~  
  
''They've entered area 3 sir and they're on the right path that leads to the holding cells.''  
  
''Send Heshu and Romi along with 2 others. That should stop them.''  
  
''Yes sir, they will be contacted.''  
  
~Kai and Tyson~  
  
Down another path and around another corner they arrived to in another area. The lights seems a bit brighter. They walked till Kai suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
''What?'' Tyson stopped beside him.  
  
''Look.'' Kai crouched down and observed a stain on the rocky ground. ''It's blood.''  
  
The worst thoughts flooded both their minds. Who's blood was it?   
  
A vibration caused Kai to look up from the crimson mess.  
  
''Look Heshu, more brats.''  
  
Yes, another one of my very weird endings. I'm so sorry this took so long to get done. Accept my appologies?  
  
I'm probably going to finish this off next chapter...yay!! Just review please! 


	8. Safe

I really want to finish this off now but I have a feeling I'm going to be making an epilogue much to my own personal protest. Will this never end? Of course it will...  
  
Sorry for the delay. But I never feel like typing this anymore. Lost all inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm like a cd stuck on repeat.  
  
''Look Heshu, more brats.''  
  
The navy-haired blade growled at being called a brat. He went to prepare his blade for another round but found that both these men didn't have launchers, nor blades.  
  
''We don't want to blade kiddies. We're here to make sure you don't get any further.''  
  
Kai standing there just smirking, cracked his knuckles and raised his fists. ''You sure you want to fight?''  
  
Tyson followed his captains gestures and stood ready like a boxer except no comical jumping around.  
  
The guards were first to attack in union. Tyson quickly ducked as the guard, Heshu swung at his head. Upon dodging, he sent his own fist towards the larger man. It was dodged just as easily and Tyson's knuckles collided with a stone wall.  
  
He wailed out in pain, shaking his hand wildly. Heshu just laughed and managed to kick Tyson in the ribs causing the boy to collapse to his knees.  
  
Kai on the other hand was putting up a worthy fight. Romi his adversary kept growling at the slate-haired boy's agility. You didn't live with Ray for so long and not pick up some hints on quickness.  
  
In a desperate attempt to catch Kai, Romi through his arms around the boy but only felt one thing. Not a successfull capture, an upper cut to his bottom jaw. Stumbling back, the guard cursed and rubbed his mouth, cracking it in the process.  
  
On Tyson's end, like in all his matches, the dragoon blader was making his glorious comeback from behind delivering blow after blow to the man's back who was on all fours.   
  
''You jerk-'' Another slam from his clenched fists.  
  
''You stole my Maxie.'' A kick to the stomach and a few more broken bones.  
  
The guard crumbled to the floor, battered and bruised but still very much alive.  
  
''Didn't you enjoy the screams?'' Heshu sneered from the floor.  
  
Tyson's eyes filled with fury and rage before warm tears streemed down his cheeks.  
  
''You sick fuck.''   
  
He pulled his foot back and kicked the man hard on his side, knocking Heshu out for the count.  
  
Crimson orbs diverted his eyes for a split second as Tyson leaned against the wall in tears. He kept mumbling Max's name over and over as he hid his face in his palms.  
  
''Tyson get-''  
  
Kai couldn't finish his sentence for Romi capitalized on the situation by punching his jaw. Kai slammed back first into the wall then to his knees.  
  
Wiping the blood trail away, Kai got up again with a glare on his face.  
  
''Even your mate put up a better fight then you are.''  
  
If ever Romi could regret something, that moment would of been up. Just at the mention of Ray, Kai snapped like Tyson had done. He charged at the slightly bulky man and pulled back for one solid right hook. The shot his it's target perfectly along with a small cracking sound.   
  
That shot did it, as Romi started coughing up blood. But the man still insisted on fighting more. He readied himself again much to Kai's annoyance.  
  
''Stay down.'' The captain growled an shot a blow with his elbow to Romi's gut.  
  
As they continued fighting, Tyson managed to get back onto his feet. But before he could help Kai off a distant sound caught his attention.  
  
~Ray and Max~ (A/N: alright, as both Kai and Tyson started fighting the guys this is what was happening to the other two.)  
  
''Get up.''  
  
Ray looked up at the man towering him and his friend. He had tried to nurse his wound but with the shackles, to no avail. He managed to rip his pants and stop the bleeding on Max's arm but the blonde was still slipping in and out of consciousness every once in a while.  
  
''I said get up.'' A guard yelled at them both only to receive both pairs of hurt eyes stairing back at him.  
  
With force, he grabbed Max's cut arm causing the boy to cry out in pain and agony. Tears leaked down his face from his pained blue orbs as he was being hauled away on the man's shoulder. Another guard, in the distance approached the cell and carried Ray out in the same fashion.  
  
''let me go.'' Ray wailed, barely able to move under his own remaining strenght.  
  
Both men only grunted in reply and it seemed like Max had giving up, letting himself be carried away. Ray was still fighting, holding on with only the hope that he'd get to see Kai and Tyson again. His head spun, making him nauteous while he seemed to sink into a comfortable darkness.  
  
As they exited the darkened room into a brighter light, Ray could see up ahead a few more guards. Yet something didn't seem right. All the guards he'd seen where fully dressed in black head to toe though up ahead he was blue. At first, he believed his eyes were deceiving him that everyone was but a mear image of his imagination but when he heard his name being called out along with Max's, everything suddenly felt better.  
  
''Maxie, Ray!'' Tyson hollered and started running for both his friends.  
  
The blonde slowly lifted his head and his eyes instantly filled with their former brightness and joy.  
  
''Tyson.'' He managed to call out, crying warm tears freely.  
  
''Maxie!'' The navy-haired boy tried to run out to his love but his foot got caught on-  
  
''Let go.'' He tried to wiggle free from Heshu's grasp on his foot.  
  
Kai looked up, but that got him another slug to his cheek. He hadn't felt the impact nor the pain resonate through him. His heart swelled up with joy as he saw his love faintly smiling at him from a far.  
  
''Ray!'' He tried to run but was stopped by a strong pair of arms.  
  
That hadn't held him for long. Within an instant, Kai leaned forward and kicked Romi in the stomach very hard. He didn't even watch as the guard tumbled to the floor behind him.  
  
With a fast glance back, both guard carrying the boys made a run for it and turned around another corner.  
  
Tyson growled furiously and stepped on Heshu's hand, crushing nearly every bone in it. The sounds of the man's howling wails didn't even bother him as he dashed off with Kai to retrieve what was stolen from them.  
  
''Well, well, well. Look what we have here.''  
  
Kai froze on the spot and looked around into the darkness. He recognized the voice immediately and tensed up. Tyson too, fearful of the shrouded dark tensed up and tried to find the voice's owner.  
  
Above them, a light switched on, blinding them for a split second.  
  
''I'm very glad you came.''  
  
Their heads snapped towards who they expected to be standing there smiling with trade mark evilness spread clearly across his pale lips.   
  
''You cruel kisama.'' Tyson cursed in his native tongue at Boris could only smirk more then before.  
  
''Tyson...'' Kai warned and held him back.  
  
''Come and any closer and they will parish.'' Boris gestured to both boys, held with their arms behind their backs on their knees.  
  
Tyson let out a strangled sob and closed his eyes tightly. ''Maxie.'' He chocked out quietly.  
  
''I always told you emotions were weak Kai.'' The sentence was followed by Boris's cruel laughter.  
  
Kai ignored his former tutor and held his eyes on the sight of Ray kneeling as blood still slowly decended his arm from his shoulder. Ray looked up, smiling just to see Kai standing there to save him, even in such a predicament.  
  
''You must know what I want by now.''  
  
They both slowly nodded and reached into their pockets to remove the blades.  
  
''Don't do it guys.'' Max said before a hand covered his mouth, muffling his protests.  
  
Ray just closed his eyes at the thought of loosing Drigger yet again and having his bit put through such horrible experiments, ending up like the Demolition boy's beasts.  
  
''I'm sorry Dragoon.'' Tyson sighed and held out his blade along with Max's green one. Kai ensued the slow motion and held out both Dranzer and Drigger in the palms oh his hands.  
  
''Get the blades.'' Boris barked at the men holding Ray and Max.  
  
They obliged, releasing the shackles from behind their backs and walked over towards the outstretched arms. Just before they could grab such prized possesions, Kai stepped back and dug into his pocket for his launcher.  
  
''What are you doing?'' Tyson stepped back aswell just out of reach. He noticed Kai remove the small chip first and did the same to Dragoon. He caught onto the little scheme that was going to unfold just then.  
  
''Launch.'' He pulled on the cord and launched his blue blade, then the grey one.  
  
The blade landed on the ground with a small thud and was followed by another then twice more. Boris's eyes glinted maliciously as he commanded for the blades to be stopped. The blades spun around wildly in every direction, avoiding capture many times.  
  
As the guards were preoccupied Kai and Tyson ran over to their loved ones.  
  
''Ray.'' Kai tipped his chin up and gazed into the amber depths.  
  
Tyson wrapped his arms around Max's small body and held him close.  
  
''I'm so sorry Max.''  
  
Max leaned into the warm embrace and nuzzled his face into Tyson's chest, taking in the wonderful scent of him.  
  
''We can't stay.'' Kai helped Ray up, never letting their eyes part. ''Can you both walk?''  
  
Ray nodded and Max got up with Tyson's help.  
  
Boris was too full of himself to even notice the boys make their way to the exit and slip out quietly.  
  
''This way.'' Kai instructed, holding onto Ray tightly. There was no way he was going to loose his koi twice.   
  
They all followed silently, creeping through the first halls at a rapid pace. But suddenly, they all stopped, frozen by the bellowing coming from the room.  
  
''Stop them at once.'' Boris yelled, to the full capacity of his lungs.  
  
''Fuck!'' Tyson muttered under his breath and dashed off with Max following him.  
  
With each step towards the exit it seemed as if the guards gained two steps on them.   
  
''Were almost out.'' Kai stated as they arrived at the staircase with the men on hot puisuit.  
  
They could hear the men just only around from them.  
  
''Go!''  
  
Ray nodded fighting the urge to kiss Kai right there and then. He limped up the stairs ensued by Max as both Tyson and Kai remained at the bottom.  
  
''C'mon guys!''  
  
''Just go Ray. Go to the car and get out of here.'' Kai looked up at Ray with a wan smile.  
  
''Stop being a hero and get your ass up here.'' Ray tried to yell to them but his voice failed him.  
  
''I'll be alright Ray just get out of here.'' Kai choked out. ''Your all that matters right now.''  
  
Tyson blew Max a small kiss and lowered himself as the guards rounded the corner. There were alot more then just a pair this time. Boris wasn't fooling around anymore.  
  
''Ray.''   
  
The raven-haired man jerked his head to see Max pick up a long pipe or pillar of some sort and walk towards him.  
  
''What are you doing Max?''  
  
Max leaned against the door frame and called out to both boys. ''Get up here now.''  
  
''Go Maxie.'' Tyson warned.  
  
''Stop being stubborn and get up here. We can lock them down there.''  
  
Tyson looked up again confused but obliged as Max persisted constantly. He grabbed Kai's arm and scattered up the stairs as all the guards lunged at them. He made it out first and Kai followed.  
  
''Fuck!'' Kai pulled on his leg but a guard managed to grab ahold of his ankle.   
  
''Let go!'' Ray grabbed onto Kai and pulled with what force he had left.  
  
Kai shook his ankle in attempt to free himself but to no avail. He then slammed his foot against the wall, crushing the mans hand and hurting his foot at the same time.  
  
Once free, Ray pulled him to safety and Tyson closed the door shut at Max shoved the metal pipe through the opening on the handle.  
  
''That won't hold them for long.'' Tyson helped Kai up and they ran towards the exit.   
  
The guards began to slam against the door and the pipe rattled. The temporary hold was slipping but still very much in tack.  
  
''Drive.'' Tyson looked back quickly and saw no one as he sat down in the back seat, helping Max in aswell.  
  
  
  
''Wait!'' Ray jumped out just before they could take off.  
  
''What are you doing?'' Kai yelled out.  
  
Ray raised his index indicating 1 second and inspected the tires. As he suspected like he had overheard, there was a small metal piece on the metal rim of the tire. He took it off and through it as far as he could towards the warehouse.  
  
''What was that?'' Kai questionned as Ray sat back down.  
  
''They were tracking you's.''  
  
The slate-haired driver nodded and sped off, burning the rubber on his tires and leaving skid marks against the road.  
  
''Thank you both.'' Max said weakly as he leaned into Tyson's warm embrace.  
  
Tyson smiled and stroked Max's hair as his young lover cried silently. Ray grabbed Kai's hand that rested on the stick shift and laced thier fingers together.  
  
''Next time you plan a rescue don't be a stubborn hero at the end.'' Ray grinned joyously and rested his head against the head rest.  
  
''There won't be a next time.'' Kai smirked and gave Ray's hand a small squeeze.  
  
''There better not be.''  
  
Don't worry. That's not the end. To my utter dismay I'm making another chapter. It will be the conclusion to my small line of sequels. The epilogue basically. I can't wait!  
  
So how was that? I personally find I didn't go into enough detail in the hole action scenes. Isn't it easier to critize your own work? I could probably continue to bash myself for another little while...Anyone care to differ?  
  
Just give me a bit of encouragement to continue on. I'm so close to the finish line! 


	9. Epilogue

The funny thing is I have no freaking idea how to make an epilogue. Sounds stupid right? But I've never done one before. It basically summarizes everything up into a neat little happy package right? Well that's what's going to happen here.  
  
Atealia your so right! My vocabulary sucks majorly.That's not what you said but that's my choice of words. So just for you, I went and read the synoymes pages of my dictionary. I know plenty of new words now. Weird right? Don't laugh.  
  
Oh and Claire, I made them wimpy because it's more fun that way. It makes them easier to torure and they get more TLC afterwords. *nods at Shinwa* I hope you get enough of your requested tender loving care.  
  
Thanks platinum Rei for my Kai plushie! *puts him on her shelf beside her Ray plushie*  
  
Disclaimer: I'M ALMOST DONE! *does her infamous happy dance*  
  
By the time they reached the chalet where they hadn't spent much of their so called vacation the sun was mid air beaming down on them warmly. The pale clouds were no where in site leaving the empty sky to dazzle it's gorgeous baby blue color.  
  
The car sped down the long highway and turned in where it had previously done the day before. Only a few orange beams penetrated the thick jade folliage that surrounded the lonely bumpy road.   
  
Slowly down a bit, eyes still focused on the road, occasionaly glancing over at his sleeping neko-jin, the slate-haired adult sighed and let the winds rustle through his bangs.   
  
In the back seat, sitting now quietly, Tyson kept his eyes glued on the smaller boy cuddled up to his chest. His fingers would sometimes brush along the pale skin removing the dried blood that stained him.  
  
Then suddenly, a front tire seemed to have collided with a small bump causing the car to involuntarily shake. Feeling the abrupt movement from the car, Max jerked his head up from Tyson's chest and looked around at the enviroment surrounding them.  
  
''Are you okay Maxie?'' Tyson asked in a soothing voice, as he smiled at the blonde.  
  
''Yeah, I just. Nevermind.'' Max shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against Tyson, smiling at the warmth his tanned body emited.  
  
''Don't nevermind me.'' Though it seemed harsh, Tyson spoke with the softess voice he could manage.  
  
Max looked up again then at Ray who was still sleeping peacefully cuddled up to the seat with his hand still laced with Kai's.  
  
''It felt like when we were inside. The sudden jolt when the guards would toss us around.''  
  
''I'm sorry Max.'' Kai's voice broke the silence they had all fallen victim too.  
  
''No don't be. It wasn't your fault.'' The blonde let a fake and wan smile plaster itself upon his pink lips with a farely dismal expression across his face.  
  
It would take alot of time before he could return to his former cheery self after going through such a horrible experience.  
  
Tyson was suprised by the unexpected appologie from Kai but let it slip as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hoping to make him feel safe. His mission was achieved as Max nuzzled against him lovingly, dearly missing the former feeling of safety Tyson's embrace brought upon him.  
  
Not more then ten minutes later the car came to a stop and Kai hopped out of the vehicule.   
  
''We're going to have to make it fast.'' He instructed and both boys nodded.  
  
Tyson got out first, helping Max out as they made their way to the house. Kai stayed behind and walked around the front of the car to the passengers side. He opened the door and crouched down in front of Ray.   
  
Listening to the soft purrs, his hand slowly placed itself upon Ray's shoulder. Feeling the touch, Ray's amber depths peered open as he pulled back violently.  
  
Seeing the small sign of hurt flash threw a pair of crimson orbs he quickly appologized for the rude action.  
  
''I'm sorry. I was dreaming.'' He threw his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Returning the embrace, Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's thin waist line and picked him up after removing the seatbelt that cut across his chest.  
  
''You didn't have too.'' Ray protested as it reminded him of how he had been slung over another mans shoulder.  
  
''Save your strenght.''  
  
This time the difference was the man himself. Ray did feel alot safer having Kai's muscular arms holding him closely.  
  
Once inside, Kai brought his blushing koi up the stairs and into their room passing by the other's room as they made their way down the corridor.  
  
Max was seated on the bed and half grinned as Ray peeked his head over Kai's shoulder. Tyson, backed turned to the door was obvlious to the facial expressions as he hurried to back their bags. Max had offered to help, but of course Tyson told him no, forbidding him from even lifting a finger without his aid.  
  
While Kai packed their luggage which hadn't been properly removed from the bags to begin with, Ray limped over to the bathroom down the hall and took a look at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes from fatigue and his usually glossy locks were horrid and tangled to the extremes. He needed a shower desperately but time was against them.  
  
Opening the small door on the cabinet he searched for any supplies they could use to help them disinfect their cuts or any still open wounds. Seeing some gauze and alcohol, he grabbed the articles along with some bandaids and slowly made his way back to the rooms.  
  
Kai was awaiting Tyson against the door frame, who was just finishing up in the room.  
  
''Let's go.''   
  
Ensuing Kai downstairs, Tyson aided Max as Ray grabbed his koi's welcoming hand which was offering a helping service.   
  
Once buckled up in the car, Kai regained his position in the drivers seat, dismissing Tyson's proposal to drive.  
  
As they drove back down the highway, Tyson tried to tend to Max's wounds.  
  
''Sit still Maxie.'' He said playfully and dabbed the alcohol against the cut on the pale boy's arm.  
  
Hissing in reply, Max squirmed and made faces at the burning and throbbing sensation. He then wrapped the arm properly and did the same along his cheek.  
  
''Think it will scar?'' Max asked lightly before Tyson could rub more of the intoxicating liquid on his face.  
  
''I don't think so.'' Tyson replied sticking a small bandaid against his cheek before kissing it gently.  
  
He cleaned the crusty blood off the rest of Max's face like a mother tending to her child when he came in from playing in the dirt with his friends.  
  
Smiling at the couple, Ray finished cleaning his own wound but wasn't able to wrap it due to it's awkward position. He kept a hand pressed against it, keeping the newly spilling blood from staining anything.  
  
''Maybe we should bring you both to a doctor?'' Tyson suggested as he wrapped an arm around Max's shoulder, drawing him closer.  
  
''Too risky.'' Kai stated calmly, still focused on the road also keeping a close lookout for anything or anyone that could be employed by that evil bastard.  
  
''But where are we going? We just can't drive forever.'' Max said, lacing his fingers with Tyson's free hand.  
  
''You'll run out of gas.'' Tyson added comically to lighten to mood.  
  
''Speaking of gas.'' His crimson eyes lowered and he checked his gas tank on the car. Of course with their horrible luck, it was nearing the empty signal.  
  
''There must be a gas station around. There's always one in the middle of no where.'' His amber eyes looked all around them for any signes or anything that could help them.  
  
Much to their luck this time, up ahead they saw a small and quaint station that was inoccupied at the current moment.  
  
They pulled up and everyone got out of the car.  
  
''Maybe we should change?'' Max suggested, gesturing to their half naked selves.  
  
''Make it fast.'' Kai popped the trunk and let them grab a change of clothing.  
  
Kai began to fill the tank as Tyson dashed off to the store mumbling something about his stomach and how empty it was.  
  
''Kai.''  
  
Looking up, the slate-haired man saw Ray standing there as Max walked off to the side washroom.  
  
''Yeah?''  
  
Ray smiled and threw his arms around Kai's neck again, hugging him tightly even with the annoying pain as he lifted his arm.  
  
''Go change'' Kai whispered in Ray's ear, leaning his head against the other's.  
  
''Alright.''   
  
Pulling back slightly, Ray leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kai's in a sweet kiss. Something simple wasn't enough as he ran his tongue over Kai's bottom lip almost beggingly asking for a warmer and passionate kiss that he yearned for. Kai responded as he parted his lips deeping the great sensation that resonated threw them both.  
  
Max had returned, wearing a comfortable pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt with some writing across it. He smiled at the sight of both boys still locked in an intense kiss and walked past them then jumped back into the car.  
  
Returning from cloud nine, Ray grinned and rubbed his nose against Kai's.  
  
''Washrooms all yours Ray.'' Max snickered and Ray flushed a bright shade of red.  
  
''Got carried away.''  
  
''That was blatantly obvious.''  
  
Sticking his tongue out at Max, Ray headed off for the washroom as Kai realised he had sort of left the gas still running. Looking down at the liquid starting to make it's way towars his sneakers he stopped the machine and pulled out the nozzel. He cleaned the mess left on his car quickly and went inside to pay.  
  
Coming back a few minutes later, Ray was dressed in a black muscle top something Kai would normally wear and a gray pair of baggy styled pants. They tossed their mangled clothes in the garbage bin between both gas pumps and sat back down in the car.  
  
Tyson came back with 'munchies' for them all, grabbing mostly chocolate bars and bags of chips with a few juice bottles and soft drinks. But anything seemed to appeal to both Max and Ray as they dug into the munchies.   
  
''And you think I'm bad.''  
  
''We went over 15 hours without food.'' Max said between bites of his areo chocolate bar.  
  
''So zip it!'' Ray grinned and stuffed his face with a few more all dressed orange colored chips.  
  
''Kitten pass me the cell phone in the glove compartment.''  
  
Ray did as asked and handed Kai the small portable phone.  
  
''Who are you calling?''  
  
''Who do you think Tyson?''  
  
''Mr.D!'' Max filled in, tossing his garbage into a bag.  
  
They all waited in silence till Kai finally spoke up when someone answered.  
  
''That's horrible!'' On the other end of the phone line, the old man, Mr. Dickenson said. ''And where are you all now?''  
  
''Back roads of Japan.'' Kai replied to the question, tapping his fingers against the stearing wheel.  
  
''Meet me at the BBA central area.''  
  
''We can't go into town. Boris will probably be around there.''  
  
Looking at Kai curiously, all three boys watched him as he continued to converse with the old friend. Then suddenly he pulled the phone away from his ear without a proper 'goodbye' and hung up.  
  
''So?'' In union, the back seat passenger's asked.  
  
''Everything's going to be fine.''  
  
He didn't say a word more and just kept on speeding the highway they were on.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
The surroundings were dark and somber. There was an eerie air to the cold chamber as it remained engulfed in the ebony obscurity.  
  
''Anyone there?'' He said in a hoarse voice, barely audible to the human ear.  
  
He felt very sequestered till the light sound of footsteps approaching caused him to tense up. He tried to move but found his hands were securely shackled behind his back.   
  
'Not again' He struggled to move, trying to squirm desperately.  
  
The collison of the foot and the floor came so close to behind him that his heart pounded widly in the cavity of his chest.   
  
''Sleep well.''   
  
The last laughed lined with a harsh and callous tone was the last thing he heard as an intolerable pain ran threw his body from the back of his neck causing him to fall into a darkness in his mind worst the one that had consumed the room.  
  
''Please don't hurt him.'' Begged a voice normally so rugged and cold with not the smallest of room for emotion.  
  
Regaining his senses, slowly he opened his dull and pained amber orbs to the dim light above him.  
  
''He's finally come too.''  
  
Blinking not once but twice, Ray looked up at the voice that came from behind him.  
  
''B-Boris!'' He said in shock as the much older man smiled down at him in his malicious and malagant way. The glinting malevolence passing threw his purple orbs sent shivers down Ray's curved spine as he was slightly hunched forward.  
  
''Why yes my boy.'' The sentence was followed by a low and intimidating chuckle that clearly left no room for defiance or anything else for that matter.  
  
''Ray!''  
  
Jerking his head back to look straight ahead, his eyes slowly clouded over with freely flowing tears.  
  
''Kai!''  
  
''Now that the reunion's over.'' His phlegmatic face remained the same, unfazed by the emotion that filled the room.  
  
Being held back, Kai still faught to free himself from the guards strong grasp on his arms.  
  
''Stay still or I'll-'' Boris ran his fingers threw the glossy raven locks and clenched his fingers, pulling back every stand along with Ray's head.  
  
Letting out a wimper of pain that surged through his head, Ray suddenly tensed up as he felt the cold steal of a blade press against the flesh of his exposed neck.  
  
Kai came to a complete stop, rendering his body imobile. The only movement that came from him was the rolling of tainted blue tears down his face.  
  
Boris seemed obdurate to the situation as he slowly slid the knife along with tonned skin without piercing any of it.  
  
''I didn't like the stunt you pulled Kai.''   
  
The blade teasingly scratched his neck without drawing a single droplet of blood.  
  
Swallowing hard causing his adam apple to rub against the blade, Ray closed his eyes shut tightly as his body wouldn't cease to tremble.  
  
''We still want those bit chips.''   
  
A small drop of salty water landed on the floor from Kai's teary eyes as he looked down at the floor.  
  
''There-''  
  
''Don't tell him!'' Ray choked out, ignoring the tighter clenching sensation and the nails that were almost digging into his head.  
  
''Tell me or I'll slit his throat.'' The treath left no room for bluffs. Boris remained dead serious as he pushed the blade a bit more onto his neck.  
  
''I- I don't have th- them'' He stammered in a small maunder.  
  
A rancor feeling rose inside of Boris as a low growl escaped the depths of his throat and through his lips.  
  
''That's not acceptable Kai.''  
  
The velocity of Ray's heart beat was going too fast for him to barely breath. Once again, the horrible consuming feeling of unconsciousness shrouded his mind as he blinked furiously to keep himself from slipping away.  
  
''I love you Kai.'' He said in a breath, still fighting to stay awake.  
  
A feeling of disgust replaced the anger quickly as he jerked on Ray's head harder.  
  
''There's no room for love here.''  
  
''Ray, I love you too.''  
  
The last straw of Boris's patience seemed to fade away at Kai's soon to be last words to Ray.  
  
''Enjoy your last breath.''  
  
The last sight Ray saw was the evil sneer spread across Boris's pale lips combined with the screams and plea's from his desperate lover. The pain was overwhelming as the knife dug deep into his skin shredding ever last piece as it was dragged along it's full lenght.  
  
The decent into a placid light seemed to occur faster then he last thought but not before he tried to let out a wailing scream that only became muffled as the blood slowly pored into and out of his mouth. His last thoughts were filled of Kai and all the times they shared while his last taste was the one of bitter and unplesant copper.  
  
~End of dream sequence~  
  
Lying there, the raven-haired boy began to stir slightly. A cold sweat covered his slender and battered body as he lay under the ivory blankets. His jaw slowly opened as a small wimper filled the silent atmosphere. Then a small gasp and chocking sound ran through the air as he jerked up to a sitting position violently.   
  
Blinking, he tried to catch his breath as his hands felt around his neck. There was no scar nor was there any blood anywhere. He coughed a few more times realizing that it had been nothing but a frightening nightmare. His tawny eyes scanned the area taking in every detail once again. He was in the BBA center under close watch till they could wrap things up and tie up a few loose ends. Namely, Boris.  
  
Sighing, he felt himself slowly relax again, knowing he was safe and sound now.  
  
''Ray.'' The small sleepy grumble caused him to tense up again as a soft hand trailed down his back.  
  
''Are you okay kitten?''   
  
Turning back, Ray smiled faintly at Kai who was barely awake.   
  
''I'm fine.'' He replied reassuringly taking another deep breath.   
  
He looked over to the next bed and let his smile grow wider at the wonderful sight of his friends.  
  
Still fully asleep, completely oblivious to everything around them, Tyson and Max were snuggled up to each other like small kittens in search of another's warmth. Various body parts thrown over others, Ray couldn't help but feel slightly better. Now all he needed was some sleep of his own.  
  
He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes again in search of the sandman. Yet sleep didn't seem to come to him just then. Something didn't feel right and he knew exactly what that missing something was.   
  
''Kai.''  
  
''Hm?''  
  
''I love you.'' He said warmly and cuddled up to the older up, resting his head upon his shoulder.  
  
''I love you too.''   
  
Kai wrapped and arm around Ray and laced there fingers together on his chest.   
  
''Everything will be better in the morning.''   
  
Responding to the statement, Ray nuzzled the side of his face against Kai and purred himself into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*takes a deep breath* I'M DONE! *acts fidgity* Finally, this is now complete. So how was it? I know this chapter took a long time to finish but was it worth it? Has my vocabulary improved? Was my ending horrible? Tell me!  
  
Before I leave I just want to thank all my reviewers. I wouldn't have went on if it wasn't for all of you's. I know I know, I sound like every other author but you have no idea how many times I was just going to remove this story and move on.  
  
I don't know what to say anymore except...thanks once again...oh and sorry for any mistakes =^.^=!!! 


End file.
